10 choses à faire avant de mourir
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Reborn donne aux gardiens une listes à remplir:10 choses qu'ils voudraient faire avant de mourir. Ils devront tous y passer. Découvrez les listes des Vongola et de la Varia ! En bonus maintenant les listes d'autres personnages.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Si je vous dis que j'ai Hibari ligoté dans mon placard, Squalo qui se recoiffe dans ma salle de bain et Mokuro qui squatte ma télé, vous me croyait ? Non ? Bon, ok ils sont toujours à Akira Amano

Note : Un petit délire qui m'est venue comme ça car je m'ennuyais, allusion de yaoi dans ce chapitre mais aucun couple .

Bonne lecture

* * *

Reborn avait décidé de donner une liste à remplir aux gardien Vongola intitulé: 10 choses à faire avant de mourir ( ce qui peux arriver bien vite quand on fait partie de la mafia). Bien sur tout le monde était obligé de s'y mettre même Hibari qui n'en voyait pas du tout l'intérêt. Mais le bébé leurs avait fait comprendre que c'était obligatoire et qu'il avaient tous intérêt à le faire, sinon il n'était pas responsable des accidents qu'ils pouvaient subir.

Ainsi Tsunayoshi se retrouva, stylo en main à remplir cette liste, au début pas vraiment inspiré, il fini par se prendre au jeu et remplis vite sa feuille:

**10 choses à faire avant de mourir par Tsuna**

1_Devenir le petit copain de Kyoko-chan .

_C'était le premier truc évident qu'il lui venait mais pas le plus simple à réaliser, surtout avec l'attitude ultra protectrice de ses gardiens._

2_Convaincre Gokudera-kun qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une protection 24h/24 et 7j/7 .

_Dans des endroits dangereux ou dans des situations qui le nécessite d'accord, mais pas quand il allait aux toilettes ou dans sa salle de bain !_

3_Empêcher Reborn de lui piquer sa nourriture sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas assez rapide.

_Comme pour Kyoko-chan c'était pas gagné d'avance, sauf en mode hyper...Et encore._

4_ Réussir à organiser une réunion entre les Vongola et la Varia sans que le mobilier face connaissance avec les murs.

_La dernière fois Squalo avait balançé sa chaise sur Yamamoto qui l'avait esquivé, puis son auto proclamé bras droit avait réagi au quarts de tour et lançai ses dynamites sur le squale et Bel très amusé par la situation avait répliqué avec ses couteaux. Résultat: la réunion avait aboutie en mini bataille, avec des meubles détruits, des feuilles dans tous les sens et des couteaux plantés un peu partout. Il c'était même pris une volée de stylos en pleine tête. Franchement il se demandait parfois si il avait un semblant d'autorité._

5_Avoir au moins la moyenne partout à la fin du trimestre.

_Personnellement il n'y croyait pas trop mais Reborn lui avait annonçé qu'il y a arriverait avec des méthodes absolument pas approuvées par les équipes pédagogiques, le petit sourire en coin confirmait ses dire. Tsuna en avait déjà des frissons dans le dos._

6_Empêcher Mukuro de prendre des clichés de lui en prenant rapidement la place de sa gardienne de la brume.

_Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui ci prenait des photos de lui en maillot de bain, torse nu_ , _entrain de s'habiller, remplir des papiers,...Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il en faisait, ou plutôt ne cherchait pas comprendre._

7_Apprendre par cœur les paroles de l'hymne de Namimori, vu qu'il les mélangaient ou se trompait.

_La dernière fois, il s'était fait mordre à mort par Hibari car il avait écorché et mélangé les paroles en sa présence. Son gardien des nuages n'avait pas apprécier le massacre de ce qui faisait même sa sonnerie de portable._

8_Trouver un moyen pour que les Vongola et la Varia s'entendent un minimum, c'est à dire éviter ce qui se passe dans la 4.

_Ce qui arrivera quand Hibari sourira comme Yamamoto, que Ryohei deviendra quelqu'un de calme et de posé et que Xanxus deviendra une personne aimable, autrement dit JAMAIS._

9_Faire un peu de musculation en plus des entrainements avec Reborn.

_Oui car Tsuna en avait marre de trouver des colis anonymes avec des robes de soubrettes ou des uniformes de collégienne avec un petit mot qui lui disait que cela lui irait très bien. Il n'était certes pas très musclé mais quand même ! D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il trouve également qui est cette expéditeur..._

10_Se marier avec Kyoko-chan ! ( Tsuna écrivît cette dernière phrase avec un sourire béat et stupide )

_Seulement il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger à cause de son rôle de parrain et puis peut-être plus dangereux : ses gardiens, pas sur qu'ils acceptent cette idée et vus leurs attitude étranges envers lui surement pas son gardien des nuages et de la brume._

Fin

Voila pour le premier chapitre de " 10 choses à faire avant de mourir". Plus je me relis plus je me dis que c'est stupide et pas vraiment drole et que faut vraiment plus que je m'ennuie l'été, enfin je me rattraperais au prochain qui sera avec Gokudera ! See you Again ! ^^


	2. 10 choses à faire: Gokudera

**Disclaimer** : Si je vous dis que j'ai Hibari ligoté dans mon placard, Squalo qui se recoiffe dans ma salle de bain et Mokuro qui squatte ma télé, vous me croyait ? Non ? Bon, ok ils sont toujours à Akira Amano

**Note** : Voila la suite ^^ merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ^^, c'est vrai que la liste de Tsuna est irréalisable mais bon ^^.

Réponse à Mikitchi : Non Chrome n'est pas une voyeuse mais Mukuro surement XD. Quand au mystérieux expéditeur, vous le saurez plus tard .

Bonne lecture

* * *

Gokudera était assis dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre au questionnaire de Reborn-san. Le gardien de la tempête n'était pas inspiré du tout. Il s'imagina quelques instants sur le point de mourir mais vraiment peux de choses lui venait, alors il réfléchissa à tout ce qu'il avait vécus depuis qu'il était avec le Dixième du nom et fini par trouver des choses qu'il aimerait changer ou faire si il devait mourir bientôt. Il pris son stylo et commença à noter :

**10 choses à faire avant de mourir par Gokudera**

1_Réussir à dresser le chat de sa satané boite de son système C.A.I plus connus son le nom de Uri.

_Ce maudit chat l'avait encore griffé de partout alors qu'il voulait juste le caresser et le respect envers son maître, il était où dans tout ça ?_

2_Prouver au Juudaime que SI une protection était nécessaire, le danger pouvant frapper partout, il en allait de son honneur en tant que bras droit.

_Oui même quand son boss allait aux toilettes, dans sa salle de bain, ou même se changer, car c'était un genre de personnes très dangereuses qui pouvait menacer son cher Juudaime, comme par exemple cet enfoiré de tête d'ananas._

3_Voler la batte de baseball de son petit ami et la planquer dans un endroit introuvable.

_Car il en avait marre que le gardien de la pluie rentre toujours super tard de ses entrainements avec son équipe et qu'après ils aient moins de temps pour eux deux._

4_Faire en sorte que Yamamoto rentre plus tôt de l'entrainement, la numéro 3 complétait la numéro 4.

_Tout les moyens seront bon : appelles urgents, menaces de suicide, menaces de mort mais envers son petit copain, disparition « inexpliqué »de ses affaires et de son matériel d'entrainement,...Tous les moyens pour qu'ils puissent passer plus de temps au lit tous les deux._

5_Surmonter ses douleurs d'estomac à chaque fois qu'il voyait le visage de sœur.

_Il ne devait plus se montrer faible envers son Juudaime ! Il était son bras droit oui ou non ? Il devait pouvoir compter sur lui à n'importe quel moment ! En même temps... Le poison cooking c'était traumatisant …_

6_Exploser plus souvent les salles de classes du collège, juste pour faire chier Hibari.

_Après tout cet enfoiré ne respectait pas le Juudaime et se moquait de son rôle de gardien ! Il se croyait le plus fort et son obsession de l'ordre dans ce collège était stupide. _

7_Acheter une cargaison d'explosifs pour l'anniversaire de son boss, en plus son fournisseur lui faisait un prix.

_Il n'y avait plus de feux d'artifices, mais avec des explosifs on peux faire pareilles, non ? Son boss méritait une fête grandiose ! Il les tireraient même du toit du collège, tien..._

8_Attraper la stupide vache en l'appâtant avec des sucettes et le mettre dans un colis expresse direction l'Italie.

_Il arrêterait de lui casser les oreilles et de causer des problèmes au Juudaime, tant pis si c'était également un gardien. Il ne supportait plus ce gosse !_

9_ Battre le gardien de la tempête Varia au scrabble.

_Ce dernier avait osé sous entendre que c'était un idiot incapable de battre le génie qui l'était dans un jeux comme celui-ci. Il allait lui en faire voire des mots compte triples à cet imbécile à diadème. _

10_Installer des pièges autours de la salles de bains du Juudaime, pour le protéger et trouver qui envoyer des colis anonymes au Juudaime.

_En effet il avait noté une augmentation considérables de rôdeurs dans le périmètre de cette pièce, surtout la gardienne de la brume ( elle même n'était pas dangereuse mais l'enfoiré d'illusionniste et son appareil photo, si ) et depuis quelque temps Hibari et certains membre de la Varia rodaient égalemment. Puis ces colis étaient une attaque à l'honneur du Juudaime, il ne pouvait laisser passé ça ! Même si l'uniforme de collègienne, lui irait bien..._

FIN

* * *

Voila pour Gokudera ! J'ai l'impression que les " 10 choses à faire..." de Gokudera son plus réalisable que celle de Tsuna. Le prochain sera avec Yamamoto ! See you again ^^.


	3. 10 choses à faire: Yamamoto

**Disclaimer** : Si je vous dis que j'ai Hibari ligoté dans mon placard, Squalo qui se recoiffe dans ma salle de bain et Mokuro qui squatte ma télé, vous me croyait ? Non ? Bon, ok ils sont toujours à Akira Amano

**Note :** Comme me l'ont fait remarquer **Jenoxa, yuuhmm** et **maasari**, je me suis en effet trompé au chapitre d'avant pour le point 9, c'est bien de Bel dont je voulai parler qui est le gardien de la tempête et non de la foudre, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pus zapper cette erreur pendant ma relecture. Accepter mes excuses ( grandes courbettes). J'espère ne plus refaire de bourde de ce genre. Merci à tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews, c'est trés encourageant de voir que mon pseudo humour plaise ^^.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Yamamoto faisait une pose dans son entrainement d'épéiste dans le dojo de son père. Il pris la liste que le gamin lui avait donné, il devait la remplir et lui rendre rapidement. Il pris un crayon et s'installa contre un mannequin d'entrainement avec son grand sourire habituel et se mit à remplir la feuille, sa allait être amusant !

**10 choses à faire avant de mourir par Yamamoto.**

1_Retrouver sa batte de baseball que son petit copain lui avait prise.

_Il n'avait pas de super intuition comme Tsuna mais le petit sourire en coin qu'affichait Gokudera quand il lui demandait si il n'avait pas vu sa batte, lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il lui avait volé._

2_Convaincre Tsuna et les autres de faire un match de Baseball contre la Varia.

_Si ! Si! Se serait vraiment très amusant : Squalo pourrait remplacer son épée par une batte, Ryohei-sempai aurait surement un très bon coup de batte et Hibari aussi d'ailleurs. Puis le gardien de la tempête Varia devait être aussi un bon lanceur et les filles seraient ravie de jouer les pompoms girls. Non franchement faudrait vraiment qu'il arrive à organiser ça. _( Il eut un grand sourire à cette idée ).

3_Apprendre à donner des explications correctement.

_Apparemment les « tu fais Ouuush quand sa fait Viiii » N'étaient compréhensibles que pour lui, pourtant c'était plus simple que quand son petit copain donnait toute ses explications techniques et logiques._

4_Arrêter de casser les vitres de l'école quand il s'entrainait.

_Hibari finissait toujours par lui tomber dessus et sa survie était grandement compromise. Mais le bon côté des choses et qu'il battait son record de vitesse à chaque fois._

5_Convaincre Hayato de passer moins de temps à surveiller Tsuna.

_Parfois il se demandait avec qui le gardien de la tempête était en couple, vu que ce dernier passait presque tout son temps libre à « protéger » Tsuna. Quand c'était lui et son baseball, il se faisait engueuler mais quand lui, il lui faisait des reproches, Gokudera lui répondait que sa fidélité envers son Juudaime était prioritaire. Il allait devenir jaloux de Tsuna à force..._

6_Travailler pour passer dans la classe supérieur.

_Pour ça il avait un plan: demander à Gokudera de l'aider à réviser, à près tout son petit ami était un très bonne élève même si il passait pour un délinquant en classe. Quoi de mieux que des révisions « privées »..._

7_Faire comprendre à son père qu'il n'était pas en couple avec une jolie sirène mais avec un ondin au tempérament de feu.

_Il arriverait bien à lui caser ça entre deux préparations de sushis. Il faudra juste prévoir une chaise au cas où..._

8_Apprendre à contrôler ses pulsions de baseballeur quand quelque chose arrivait vers lui et que cela avait plus au moins la forme d'une balle de baseball . 

_Heureusement Hibird s'en était sortie avec une attelle à l'aile gauche, lui par contre eut moins de chance, Hibari lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'on ne touchait PAS à son oiseau. Résultat: deux semaines d'hôpital et de multiples plâtres._

9_Nier encore et toujours qu'il ne savait pas nouer sa cravate quand avait lieux une réunion officielle.

_Il adorait quand Gokudera lui faisait même si ce dernier râlait que ce n'était qu'un crétin d'accro du baseball qui ne retenait même pas un truc aussi simple._

10_Convaincre Hayato de « le faire » dans les vestiaires du club de baseball.

I_l pourrait allier les deux choses qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Puis se serait un jeux terriblement amusant._ ( Le sourire de Yamamoto se transforma en quelque chose de légèrement plus pervers)

* * *

Voila pour Yamamoto ! J'ai imaginé les Vongola et la Varia faire un match de Baseball, j'étais morte de rire toute seule ^^. Le prochain sera surement Hibari ou peut-être Ryohei. See you again ! ^^


	4. 10 choses à faire: Hibari

**Disclaimer** : Si je vous dis que j'ai Hibari ligoté dans mon placard, Squalo qui se recoiffe dans ma salle de bain et Mokuro qui squatte ma télé, vous me croyait ? Non ? Bon, ok ils sont toujours à Akira Amano

**Réponses aux reviews**: **lapetiterevolte**: contente que ma fic te plaise, les trois idées que ta soumis pour Hibari sont en effet dans ma fic ^^.

à **Faustine et Violette**: Moi aussi le 80/59 est un de mes couples préférés ^^, mettre les listes à la premières personnes n'est pas une mauvaise idée, faudra que j'y pense.

**Jenoxa**: Toi aussi ton intuition est bonne pour Hibari ^^. Lussuria en pompom girl...Mes yeux vont bruler. Par contre je voie bien Xanxus boire son verre de vin sur le banc et refuser d'entrée sur le terrain avec tout ces déchets.

Voila la suite et bonne lecture.

* * *

Hibari était allongé sur le toit de l'école, faisant sa sieste habituel. Aucun herbivores à punir, pour une fois Sawada et son troupeaux n'avaient pas fait trop de vagues, même si Gokudera avait explosé sa salle de classe pendant l'heure du déjeuner pour une raison qui lui était inconnus. Hibird arriva en chantonnant l'hymne de sa chère école avant de se poser sur sa main, soudain l'oiseau jaune se mît à pialler quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait pas apprise:

_Hibari ! Hibari ! N'oublie pas la liste ! La liste de Reborn !

Les yeux du préfet de discipline s'écarquillèrent de deux millimètres. A tous les coups, le bébé était derrière tout ça. Il sortit la liste de sa poche et la déplia, autant la remplir peut-être pourrait-il monnayer un combat contre le tuteur. Enfin, rien que le sujet était stupide mais il se mît quand même à écrire:

**10 choses à faire avant de mourir par Hibari **

1_Se débarrasser et mordre à mort tous les mafieux qui troublaient l'ordre de sa ville.

_Il y en avait beaucoup depuis l'arrivé du bébé. Personne n'avait le droit de troubler l'ordre parfait qu'il faisait régner à Namimori et encore moins à son collège._

2_Faire bouffer ses dents à l'autre cheval herbivore qui se prétendait son tuteur.

_Cet imbécile avait profité d'un de ses rares moments d'inattentions ( on peux les compter sur une main) pour lui donner une accolade amicale en l'appellent « Kyo-kun ». Heureusement pour lui que Romario était là sinon l'ancien élève de Reborn serait déjà mort._

3_Imposer aux herbivores de l'école la récitation de l'hymne de Namimori à chaque début de classe.

_Ceux qui se trompaient serait mordus à mort. C'est en entendant son prétendus boss massacrer les paroles tant appréciées, qu'il avait décidé ça. _

4_Mordre à mort l'herbivore aux explosifs qui s'acharnait à détruire son collège.

_Franchement Gokudera Hayato était-il suicidaire ? Il y avait des coups de tonfas qui se perdaient. Si il le fallait, il lui ferait retirer de grès ou de force ( la deuxième étant la plus probable) ses dynamites avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment. _

5_Faire tomber le commerce de photos de Rokudo Mukuro.

_Cet enfoiré avait osé lui faire payer une somme exorbitante pour un cliché de Tsunayoshi en boxer. Bien sur il n'avouerait jamais avoir acheté une photo à ce pervers, son honneur en serait compromis et ses intentions peu louable en vers l'herbivore, découvertes._

6_Installer un appareil photo espion autour du coup de Hibird.

_L'idée d'avoir d'autre photos de son « boss » ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Puis un oiseau était plus anodin et discret que si il le faisait lui même. Ainsi il ne passerait pas pour un pervers comme l'autre tête d'ananas._

7_Envoyer un ananas massacré à Rokudo Mukuro comme avertissement.

_Il enverrait un jolis paquet cadeau à la gardienne de la brume qui devra le remettre à Mukuro, il l'accompagnera d'une adorable petite carte: « Continue de prendre des photos de Sawada Tsunayoshi, enfoiré d'illusionniste et en plus de te mordre à mort, ta tête ressemblera à celle de l'ananas du paquet. »_

8_Avoir un vrai combat avec le bébé, sans être interrompus par les autres herbivores.

_Il commençait à en avoir franchement marre que soit le bébé s'esquive soit qu'un de ses imbéciles ne viennent les interrompent alors qu'ils commençaient à peine. Il mordrait à mort le prochain qui essayerait._

9_Coincer Tsunayoshi avec lui dans un ascenseur entre deux étages.

_Le temps que l'imbécile aux dynamites fasse remettre l'ascenseur en marche par n'importe quel moyens, il pouvait se passer beaucoup de choses qui ne sortiraient pas de l'ascenseur. Comme la façon dont il mordrait à mort Sawada Tsunayoshi._

10_Mordre à mort et tuer Rokudo Mukuro !

_Pour deux raisons principales ( on ne compte pas les raisons annexes et nombreuses), la première: c'est parce qu'il ne le supportait pas et qu'il voulait lui faire payer sa défaite à Kokuyo-Land. La deuxième, moins glorieuse : c'est que le gardien à coiffure d'ananas avait une photo de lui entrain de contempler rêveusement la photo de Tsunayoshi en boxer et qu'il comptait s'en servir pour lui faire du chantage. Il allait tuer ce foutu illusionniste ! _

* * *

Voila pour Hibari ^^ vous aurez surement celle de Ryohei demain mais après je pars en vacance et pendant une semaine pas de P.C, vous aurez donc celle de Mukuro et Lambo à mon retour, quoi que celui de Mukuro est presque tapé donc vous pouvez choisir entre Ryohei ou Mukuro. Cher public le choix vous appartient ! ^^ See you again.


	5. 10 choses à faire: Mukuro

Disclaimer: Hibari c'est libéré de mon placard et me menace pour que j'arrête d'écrire des bétises et Squalo et Mukuro s'engeulent pour la télécomande. Toujours pas ? J'avoue, ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

Note: Toujours un grand merci à ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction, sa me fait vraiment plaisir ( saute de joie comme une idiote). Voila la suite avec la liste de Mukuro ^^. Toujours avec des allusions de yaoi mais rien d'explicite.

Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

Quand Mukuro ouvrit les yeux sur le vieux canapé de son repère à Kukuyo Land, la première choses qu'il vit était une liste à remplir laissé par Chrome. Apparemment l'arcobaleno avait donné du travail aux gardiens Vongola. Kufufu, le sujet était amusant et puis depuis qu'il était dans sa cellule, il avait eu le temps de penser à beaucoup de choses, la liste seront donc vite remplie. Chrome pourrait remplir la sienne plus tard. N'ayant pas de stylo sous la main, il utilisa une illusion pour écrire.

**10 choses à faire avant de mourir par Mukuro**

1_S'échapper de la prison Vendicire.

_Car malgré sa patience, il commençait à en avoir marre de jouer les poissons rouges dans un bocal._

2_Utiliser des illusions de Sawada pour faire diversions et ainsi envoyer le chien-chien du boss loin de la salle de bain.

_Vu que cet imbécile montait la garde comme un brave toutou fidèle, il ne pouvait approcher l'endroit où il pouvait faire ses meilleurs clichés. Le toutou ferait mieux de s'occuper de son baseballeur_...

3_Empêcher Hibari de mettre la main sur la photo qu'il avait de lui.

_Le cliché qu'il avait de lui était suffisamment compromettant pour lui faire du chantage. Elle valait de l'or et il avait déja eut plusieurs altercations avec Hibari, qui voulait absolument la récupérer. Kufufu, mais elle était bien cachée._

4_Apprendre à sa chère Chrome le self défense.

_Pas qu'elle ne savait pas se battre mais le combat rapproché n'était pas son fort. La dernière fois, il avait du « corriger » Levi le gardien de la foudre Varia, pour avoir « toucher » sa Chrome, pas du tout consentante, lords d'une invitation ( forcé) au cinéma. Le gardien Varia aura du mal à repartir en mission avant un bout de temps._

5_Revendre les clichés de Tsunayoshi-kun à des prix exorbitants.

_C'était les photos qui partaient le mieux. C'est fou le nombre de gardiens, membre de la Varia et mafieux qui lui en achetaient. Kufufu, enfin sa lui donnait des moyens de pressions, pour obliger les autres à lui obéir, même Gokudera Hayato était un trés bon client. Par contre Mammon, voudrait un pourcentage plus élevé..._

6_Faire payer le coiffeur, pour lui avoir fait cette coupe quand il était petit.

_Il ne savait pas comment cet imbécile lui avait coupé les cheveux mais depuis son épis en forme d'ananas ne partait pas. Au début sa l'énervait que tout le monde l'appelle « tête d'ananas » mais maintenant il en riait, après tout: il était l'ananas le plus célèbre du monde de la mafia ! Mais il se vengerait quand même..._

7_Capturer l'oiseau du gardien des nuages et lui apprendre une nouvelle chanson.

_Là il donnerait tout pour voir le visage d'Hibari quand son oiseau jaune chantera: « Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette je te plumerais... » Sa mériterait une photo, à revendre chère bien entendus._

8_Détruire toute les usines, confiseries, magasins produisant des mashmallows.

_Cet enfoiré de Byakuran...Depuis qu'il avait faillis se faire tuer par le chef des couronnes funéraires, il cherchait un moyen de lui faire payer. Puis il avait trouvé l'idée idéal: détruire une des rares sources de plaisirs de Byakuran, sans sa dose de sucre ce dernier allait dépérir lentement. Franchement il ne comprenait pas comment ce dernier pouvait en ingurgiter autant sans avoir de carries._

9_Prendre possession du corps du Vongola.

( un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres)_ Pour détruire le monde de la mafia, se sera l'idéal. Par contre, il profiterait bien du corps de Tsunayoshi-kun avant quand même. Il faudra qu'il se débarrasse de tout les gêneurs, surtout du toutou du boss et d'Hibari qui avaient l'air de vouloir profiter du Vongola avant lui._

10_Trouver un moyen pour que Sawada enfile les vêtements féminins qu'il recevait.

_Il pourrait faire des clichés géniaux ! Le gardien du ciel en uniforme de collégienne se vendrait comme des petits pains, Gokudera en achèterait surement une. Même lui était trés intéressé par cette idée. Par contre il aimerait bien savoir qui lui envoyait ses colis..._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ^^. La suite se sera avec la liste à l'extrême de Ryohei. See you again ^^


	6. 10 choses à faire: Ryohei

**Disclaimer**: Hibari c'est libéré de mon placard et me menace pour que j'arrête d'écrire des bétises et Squalo et Mukuro s'engeulent pour la télécomande. Toujours pas ? J'avoue, ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

**Note**: A tous les lecteurs: Non ce n'est pas Mukuro, pour les colis même si je pensai à lui au début, allez un petit indice: c'est un membre de la Varia ^^. Encore une fois merci de me laisser des reviews, qui lm'empêche de tomber dans ma flemme monumental lol

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Alors que le gardien du soleil Vongola venait de finir le dinez préparé à l'extrême par sa sœur, Ryohei monta dans sa chambre pour prendre ses baskets, bien décidé à faire un footing digestif, la nourriture se digérant à L'EXTREME ! Il récupéra ses chaussures mais ses yeux tombèrent sur la liste que le gamin lui avait donné. Prenant cela pour un défi à l'extrême, il décida de remplir la liste extrêmement vite, son footing n'attendait pas.

**10 choses à faire à l'extrême avant de mourir par Ryohei.**

1_Convaincre Sawada et les autres de rejoindrent le club de boxe.

_Même si ils refusaient toujours à l'extrême, se seraient vraiment de très bonne recrues! Il en avait marre d'être capitaine d'un club quasiment vide._

2_S'assurer que personne ne touche à Kyoko !

_Déjà qu'il comptait régler son compte au capitaine de kendo qui tournait autours de sa sœur. Mais Sawada lui avait fait mordre la poussière à l'extrême ! Mais d'ailleurs...Ce dernier n'avait pas des vus sur Kyoko...? SAWADAAAA !_

3_Convaincre des gens ( suicidaires) de faire un extrême footing dans les couloirs de l'école.

_Hibari était une excellente source de motivation (autant son aura que ses tonfas) pour augmenter leurs vitesses à l'extrême ! Bien sur le véritable défis était de s'en sortir sans se faire mordre à mort._

4_Réussir à échapper encore et toujours à Lussuria-sempai.

_Non, il ne voulait EXTREMENT pas de câlins, entrainements nocturnes louches, missions ensembles. Il allait devenir bon à cache cache à l'extrême quand la Varia venait au Japon._

_5__Prouver à tête de poulpe qu'il expliquait mal.

_Pas besoin de tout ses raisonnements logiques et techniques pour se battre! Apprendre sur le terrain est extrêmement mieux! Les explications de Yamamoto étaient plus facile à comprendre, l'autre tête de poulpe devrait prendre exemple._

6_Faire un voyage en Australie.

_Déjà il y faisait très chaud et il adorait ça, normal pour un gardien du soleil. Puis surtout depuis qu'il avait rencontré sa boite arme, il c'était prise d'un intérêt extrêmement curieux pour les kangourous..._

7_Obliger Hibari à faire au moins une fois un cercle avec eux.

_Sa c'était un défis à l'extrême: dangereux, irréalisable jusque là et très intéressent ! Il risquait ses dents, voir pire mais c'était un homme qui ne reculerait pas !_

8_Aider Sawada à développer ses abdominaux.

_Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi celui-ci lui avait demandé soudainement ça même si le gamin avait approuvé. Mais c'était un bon point à l'extrême ! Il aurait le temps de convaincre le brun de rejoindre son club. La mafia c'est bien, la boxe c'est extrêmement mieux !_

9_Faire 10 fois le tours de Namimori à cloche pied, les mains bandées dans le dos.

_Normalement c'est extrêmement trop simple, là sa rajoutait un peu de piment et c'était parfait pour repousser ses limites à l'extrême !_

10_Ne plus remplir de liste !

_Sa ne servait à rien, c'était extrêmement ennuyeux ! Et il avait perdus du temps pour son footing ! C'est la dernière fois qu'il faisait quelque chose qui demandait si peu d'effort sportif. _(Ryohei jeta la liste et partit en criant: A L EXTREME !)

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ^^. J'ai eu un petit peu de mal pour l'écrire donc désolé. Le prochain sera Lambo ! See you again ^^


	7. 10 choses à faire: Lambo

**Disclaimer**: Hibari c'est libéré de mon placard et me menace pour que j'arrête d'écrire des bétises et Squalo et Mukuro s'engeulent pour la télécomande. Toujours pas ? J'avoue, ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

**Note**: C'est presque finis pour les listes des gardiens, après se sera autours de la Varia ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Lambo courrait dans tous les sens dans la chambre de Tsuna. Ce dernier n'était pas encore rentré et I-Pin aidait la mama dans la cuisine. A force de s'agiter, le gamin Bovino finit par trébucher et atterrit la tête la première sur le sol. Pleurant de douleur, Lambo sortit son bazooka et entra dedans. Après un pouf, le Lambo de quinze ans apparus dans la chambre. Se grattant la tête, il aperçut un avion en papier. Le jeune homme le déplia et reconnus la liste que Reborn lui avait demandé d'écrire, il y a 10 ans. Il sortit un stylo et remit exactement les même réponses:

**10 choses à faire avant de mourir par Lambo-san **

1_Dévaliser une confiserie et un marchand de gâteaux.

_Il voulait plein de bonbons et de gâteaux ! Il en donnerait à personne ! Sauf peut-être à Kyoko, Haru et I-Pin... Les autres ils n'en n'aurons pas ! Sauf si ils devenaient ses serviteurs._

2_Tuer Reborn !

_Pour prouver qu'il était plus fort que lui ! Après se serait lui qu'il l'ignorerait constamment, sa supériorité écrasante éclaterait au grand jour, MOUAHAHAH!_

3_Être adopté par la mama de Tsuna

_Il l'adorait ! Elle faisait toujours des plats super bon et avait toujours des bonbons pour Lambo-san. Puis, il pourrait vivre chez Tsuna et ce dernier deviendrait son serviteur et serait obligé de l'ennemer au parc d'attraction plus souvent._

4_Empêcher Reborn de le coincer dans le disjoncteur, pour faire diversion.

_Parce que sa fait mal ! Tout le monde dit que c'est le gardien de la foudre mais c'est pas une raison ! Lambo-san a beau être le plus fort se prendre le courant à son âge, c'est pas super agréable. La prochaine fois il le dirait à Haru._

5_Faire griller l'autre moche avec ses parapluies.

_Il était méchant, pas beau et à cause de lui il a finit à l'hôpital. Il aller se venger et comme ça il verrait si il peut lui cramer ses cheveux et sa moustache._

6_Aller à l'école de Namimori.

_Tsuna et les autres sont toujours entrain de s'amuser là bas. Quand il sera plus vieux il s'inscrira à ce collège. Puis le gardien effrayant sera partie...Non ?_

7_Trouver ce qu'il y a dans le mini album de Stupidera.

_Chaque fois, il gueulait « Stupide vache ! C'est pas pour toi, dégage ! » avec les joues rouges. Pour le cacher autant sa devait être super ! Peut-être des bonbons..._

8_Trouver la maison de la sorcière « Tchh! Tchh! »

_Elle était effrayante mais c'est une sorcière, elle vivait surement dans une maison en pain d'épices comme dans l'histoire que lui à lu Haru. Des gateaux..._

9_Aider Yamamoto à retrouver sa batte de Baseball.

_Ce dernier lui avait promis un énorme paquet de bonbon en tout genre si il l'aidait à retrouver l'objet que Stupidera avait planqué. Entre les engueulades de Stupidera et le paquet de bonbons promis, le choix était vite fait. Lambo-san voulait des BONBONS !_

L'effet du bazooka se termina et le Lambo des 10 ans revînt et regarda la feuille, tout en se fouillant la cavité nasale, il se mît à dessiner:

10_On pouvait voir un dessin de Lambo entrain d'embrasser I-Pin sur la joue.

* * *

Voila pour Lambo, on dirai pas vraiment la liste d'un gamin... Je suis désolé ( courbettes d'excuses ).La prochaine sera Chrome. See you again ^^


	8. 10 choses à faire: Chrome

_**Disclaimer**: Hibari c'est libéré de mon placard et me menace pour que j'arrête d'écrire des bétises et Squalo et Mukuro s'engeulent pour la télécomande. Toujours pas ? J'avoue, ils sont toujours à Akira Amano._

Quand Chrome revînt à elle, Mukuro-sama lui avait dit de remplir la liste que l'arcobaléno leurs avait demandé. La gardienne de la brume rougit légèrement en lisant celle du prisonnier des Vendicires, en effet sa expliquait beaucoup de choses, comme le paquet d'argent qu'elle retrouvait dans ses poches quand Mukuro-sama lui rendait sa place. Elle fît également apparaître l'illusion d'un stylo, puis écrivît sa propre liste.

**10 choses à faire avant de mourir par Chrome.**

1_Apprendre à mieux cuisiner pour aider ses nouvelles amis pendant les repas de fêtes.

_Elle n'était pas encore aussi douée que Kyoko ou Haru mais elle voulait réussir. Son boss avait beau dire, ses onigris étaient vraiment trop salé._

2_S'affirmer plus souvent.

_Elle devait arrêter de se faire traiter d'idiote par Ken (même si c'était pas méchant dans le fond) les filles lui avaient dit de se montrer ferme, Bianchi lui avait même conseillée de répondre un truc du style: « Écoute moi bien, l'animal. Si tu veux pas passer la semaine, frappé par des ananas faisant « kufufufu » tu te calme ! » Mais elle doutait y arriver._

3_Arrêter de servir d'espion pour Mukuro-sama.

_Normalement ça ne l'aurait pas gênée mais être utilisée pour que Mukuro-sama se rapproche de son boss et prenne des photos de lui, ne lui plaisait pas. En plus maintenant Gokudera la regardait d'un air mauvais. _

4_Trouver un autre nom pour sa boite arme hiboux.

_A chaque fois que quelqu'un évoquait le nom de sa boite arme ou qu'elle-même l'appelait en présence de l'homme aux nuages ce dernier avait son aura meurtrière qui augmentait considérablement et dans ses moments là, elle faisait ce que tout le monde à sa place aurait fait: elle fuyait vite. Définitivement Mukurou était beaucoup trop proche de Mukuro._

5_Ne plus jamais accepter d'invitation du gardien de la foudre Varia.

_Elle avait accepté par politesse et puis il lui avait forcé la main, heureusement que Mukuro-sama l'avait aidé car les mains du gardien de la foudre étaient un peu trop baladeuses. Les cours de self-defense ne seraient pas de trop._

6_Ne jamais révéler à Haru qu'elle avait embrassé son boss sur la joue.

_Son amie était très gentille, mais amoureuse de Tsuna et elle avait très peur de Haru quand elle s' énervait à propos de son « Tsuna-san ». Mais elle ferait bien de se dépêcher, vue le nombre de personne qui tournait autours du boss. Non...En faite son amie n'avait aucune chance. Vu la liasse de billets dans sa poche, elle n'avait aucune chance._

7_Réaménager un peu Kokuyo Land avec l'aide de Ken et Chikusa.

_Elle aimerait bien qu'au moins une ou deux pièces redeviennent vivables, même si elle savait que ses camarades refuseraient surement, elle pourrait surement utiliser une illusion de Mukuro-sama. Ken serait surement ravis de repeindre les murs ou nettoyer pour peu que se soit son chef qui lui demande._

8_ Trouver pourquoi ses cheveux forment un épis comme Mukuro-sama.

_Pourquoi sont-ils devenus comme ça ? Quand elle s'appelait encore Nagi, elle n'en avais aucun. Maintenant, Gokudera l'appelait: ( dans son dos et quand elle se retrouvait avec un appareil à la main et que son Boss était sous la douche) la fille tête d'ananas. _

9_Faire du shopping plus souvent avec Kyoko et Haru.

_Apparemment, elle manquait cruellement de vêtements. Cependant ce qui la gênait c'est que Mukuro-sama ( qui s'ennuyait cruellement dans son bocal) y allez toujours de son petit commentaire quand elle essayait divers vêtements. Le dernier en date : T'as pris de la poitrine ma petite Chrome, non ?_

10_Prouver que Mukuro-sama n'était pas un pervers.

_Non pas du tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'il partageait le corps d'une fille que c'était un pervers, en plus il était beaucoup plus interressé par le boss que par la gente féminine. Bon, d'accord il prenait des photos des autres gardiens, trouvait toujours un moyen d'espionner les autres, etc. Ça ne faisait pas de lui un pervers. Un voyeur business-man à la limite._

_

* * *

_

Voila pour Chrome, qui achève la listes des gardiens Vongola. Les prochains seront la Varia et la liste suivante sera celle de Squalo. See you again.

**Note: **Donc voila la liste de Chrome, qui signe la fin des listes de gardiens... Mais comme je suis tenace (dixit ma prof d'anglais) j'ai pas envie de laisser cette fic alors je vais faire aussi les listes de la Varia ^^. Encore une fois merci de me laissez des reviews ^^.

* * *

Bonne lecture.


	9. 10 choses à faire: Squalo

**Disclaimer**: Alors Squalo barbotte dans ma baignoire avec un requin en plastique, Mukuro et Hibari se battent pour la télécomande. Ils sont pas foutu de se mettre d'accord pour le programme TV. Toujours pas ? Oui, ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Voila la liste de nos assasins préférés: la Varia ! Merci encore une fois pour toute vos reviews qui me font toujours trés plaisir ^^. Ah et toujours du yaoi ( Yaoi power !)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le neuvième du nom ayant trouvé l'idée de Reborn excellente, décida d'envoyer le même type de liste à remplir à la Varia. Quand Squalo tomba sur la liste en s'occupant des papiers de son connard de boss, il émit un « Voi ! C'est quoi cette connerie ? ». Puis quand il vit la note complémentaire de Reborn, comme quoi les gamins Vongola l'avaient également remplie. Le squale se dit que la Varia pouvait faire mieux, ils étaient plus fort que ces satanés gamins. Il pris donc un stylo et commença à remplir, il finirait les dossiers après.

**10 choses à faire avant de mourir par Squalo.**

1_Aider Xanxus à devenir le dixième parrain Vongola.

_Pour une simple et bonne raison: la longueur de ses cheveux commençaient à être problématique: il acheter une quantité de shampoing pouvant rivaliser avec le stock de Lussuria et tous ses produits de gonzesse. Puis, il avait massacré un type qui de dos l'avait appelé « Mademoiselle ».Voooiii ! Vivement que son connard de boss se dépêche._

2_Battre le gamin au katana.

_Yamamoto Takeshi... Comment avait-il put perdre contre un imbécile pareille ? Voooiii ! Il commençait à l'accepter comme épéiste mais voilà que le gamin osait lui dire qu'il préférait son sport à l'art de l'épée. Et en plus il voulait l'inviter à voir un match de baseball...VOOOIIII ! Il battrait ce crétin à la première occasion._

3_Modérer le son de ses « VOOOOIIII ! » quand Xanxus dormait.

_Son boss avait le réveil mauvais, surtout en pleine nuit. Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir et qu'il s'était payé le coin du table dans les côtes, il avait gueulé « VOOOOIIII ! Table de merde ! ». près de la chambre de cet enfoiré. Il avait du courir toute la nuit pour échapper à un Xanxus en mode rage. _

4_Empêcher Mammon de lui racketter tout son argent.

_A chaque fois qu'il se faisait du fric personnel, l'arcobaleno finissait toujours pas le lui soutirer. Pour la réparation d'un mur qu'il avait cassé, le nettoyage de son uniforme et même sur son dentifrice, l'illusioniste ne voulant pas inclure ceci dans le budget, très restreint, des dépenses qu'on pouvait faire passer sur le compte de la Varia. Voiii ! Il en était même réduit à garder son fric dans un sac plastique quand il prenait sa douche, pour que l'illusionniste ne viennent pas le chercher._

5_Voir les yeux de Bel.

_Voi ! C'était idiot mais il était devenus vraiment curieux de savoir comment était les yeux du gardien de la tempête. La dernière fois qu'il était ivre Bel avait enlevé son diadème sur le demande de Lussuria. La prochaine fois et avec une dizaine de bouteilles, il tenterait de voir ses yeux._

6_Trouver QUI avait mis du colorant vert fluo dans son shampoing.

_La couleur était restée pendant trois semaines et aucun produits du gardien du soleil n'arrivaient à le faire partir. Et ce connard de Xanxus qui lui avait dit « Le poubelle de recyclage est dans la cuisine, déchet.» __VOOII ! Si il trouve cet enfoiré, il le découpe en sashimis !_

7_Mettre Levi sous un orage, la prochaine fois qu'il vire en mode fan devant Xanxus.

_Il n'en pouvait plus des « Xanxus-sama » par ci et « boss-sama » par là, ainsi que le regard béat d'admiration complètement débile. Il le planterai en plein milieu du jardin attaché à un poteau métallique, on verra si il est capable de supportait des charges à haute tension._

8_Trouver pourquoi Mammon à disposé des appareils caméras un peu partout.

_D'après lui, c'était pour augmenter la surveillance du manoir Varia. Voi ! Mais pourquoi ses derniers se déclenchait quand il prenait sa douche ? Et qu'es que l'arcobaleno faisait des vidéos ?_

9_Acheter des pastilles pour la gorge.

_Il ne l'avoura jamais mais à force de hurler à près tout « VOIII ! Dégage connard ! » et n'importe quoi « VOIII ! Qui à bouffé mes céréales ? » L 'épéiste commençai franchement à avoir la gorge un peu fragile. Si jamais il devenait momentanément aphone tout le monde croira qu'il est mort._

10_Ne plus jamais boire plus de trois verres d'alcool.

_C'était certes pas très classe pour un membre de la Varia mais il tenait mal l'alcool. Lors de la dernière fête, il avait insulté Levi de tout les noms, piqué et mit les lunettes de Lussuria ainsi que le diadème de Belphégor ( et accessoirement:trois ou quatre couteaux dans le dos) et roulé une pelle à Xanxus. VOIIII ! La honte de sa vie surtout que Mammon avait tout filmé...Le seul avantage c'est que maintenant il était plus ou moins en couple avec son boss._

* * *

Voila pour Squalo et merci d'avoir lus ^^. Le prochain sera Xanxus. See you again ^^.


	10. 10 choses à faire Xanxus

**Disclaimer**: Alors Squalo barbotte dans ma baignoire avec un requin en plastique, Mukuro et Hibari se battent pour la télécomande. Ils sont pas foutu de se mettre d'accord pour le programme TV. Toujours pas ? Oui, ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Toujours aussi contente que ma fic plaise ^^ et pour ça encore un gros merci à toute vos reviews. Maintenant voila la liste du boss de la Varia et y a en effet des " déchets" qui trainent partout mdr.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le boss de la Varia était entrain de signer les documents officiels que son second ne pouvait pas signer: « Voii , non connard de boss ! J'imiterais pas ta signature ! » ce déchet aurai put trouver une meilleur excuse. Au bout d'un moment et deux verre de bourbons, Xanxus tomba sur la liste que le Neuvième du nom avait demandé de remplir à la Varia. L'autre déchet qui lui servait d'amant, l'avait glissé dans la paperasse officiel. Au début, le boss voulu la foutre à la poubelle mais quand il vit que le morveux Vongola l'avait fait, il se dit qu'il pouvait faire beaucoup mieux que ces déchets.

Enfin déjà, le sujet était stupide !

**10 choses à faire avant de mourir par Xanxus.**

1_Devenir le chef des Vongola.

_Comment ce déchet de Sawada avait put le vaincre ? Franchement en dehors d'un combat, c'était un trouillard incapable ! Bon à porter des jupes... En plus les cheveux de Squalo étaient devenus ridiculement trop long._

2_Mettre une dérouiller, voire tuer, oui tuer, le déchet qui était son gardien du soleil.

_Ce déchet avait osé suggérer que ce qui cachait ses cicatrices, était du fond de teint et lui avait même proposé plusieurs de ses flacons à lui. « Ma, boss-chan celui-ci est tout à fait adapté à votre carnation de peaux. ». Oui le tuer était une bonne solution._

3_Mettre une bouteille de son meilleur bourbon dans la cave du manoir.

_Il l'a boirait lors d'une grande occasion, non pas quand il deviendrait le chef des Vongola, pas non plus quand il ferait enfin ses dossiers lui même. Il boirait sa bouteille, le jour ou personne ne le fera chier de toute la journée. Vu le bordel constant dans le manoir, c'était pas près d'arriver._

4_Trouver qui était le DECHET qui avait planqué ses pistolets dans le congélateur.

_Il avait mit le manoir sans dessus-dessous, envoyé une vingtaine de serviteurs incompétents à l'infirmerie, failli tuer Belphegor, qui était le farceur de la Varia ( il était sur que c'était lui mais ne l'avait tuer pour des raisons pratiques: trop de dossiers à remplir lui même en cas de décés). Pour finir, c'était Lussuria qui les avaient retrouvé en préparant le dinez._

5_ Voir à quel point ce déchet de Levi-A-Than lui était dévoué.

_Cet imbécile lui cassait sérieusement les oreilles avec ses « boss-sama ». La prochaine fois, il lui lancerait un bâton en disant « va chercher ». A tous les coups, ce déchet serait capable d'y aller._

6_Soutenir, indirectement, le commerce de photos de Mammon et son partenariat avec Mukuro.

_Il le ferait, à sa manière certes mais il le ferait. Mammon lui avait vendu ( à tarif réduit, sa vie étant grandement menacé même si Xanxus eut un moment la certitude que l'arcobaleno tenait plus à son argent qu'à sa vie.) deux photos: l'une de Sawada endormie, chemise à moitié ouverte dans un fauteuil. L'autre: une de Squalo sous la douche. Il avait eut de la chance, Mammon était presque en rupture de stock. _

7_Ce mettre à faire ses dossiers.

_Bon, il écrivait ça mais il était persuadé qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Si il avait délégué ça à Squalo ( comprenait : Déchet ! Tu rempliras les dossiers à partir d'aujourd'hui, si tu le fais pas, je te bute.) C'est parce que ça l'emmerdait profondément et qu'il n'avait jamais rien compris aux rapports techniques._

8_Obliger Squalo à l'appeler Xanxus-sama.

_Au moins juste une fois. Il avait beau essayer, le squale ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir pourtant se serait tellement mieux de l'entendre de la part de son amant que de ce déchet de Levi. Surtout quand ils le faisaient sur le bureau ( bye bye foutu dossiers)._

9_Trouver un moyen pour que Sawada Tsunayoshi mette les vêtements des colis.

_Personne ne le savait: il faisait venir les vêtements par des réseaux sécurisés et détournés. La honte pour lui si on apprenait qu'il se comportait comme un déchet pervers. Pourtant si, il était persuadé que l'uniforme de collégienne avec les oreilles de chats iraient très bien au gardien du ciel Vongola._

10_ Tuer l'abruti qui avait eut l'idée de cette liste.

_C'était complétement stupide et inutile. Comme si il comptait mourir bientôt. Pfff ! C'était idiot et en plus le Neuvième le regardait avec un air style « papa fière de son délinquant de fils ». Squalo allait avoir mal aux fesses si il le voyait dans son périmètre, après tout c'était ce déchet qui lui avait filé cette putain de liste._

Voila pour Xanxus ^^. Le prochain sera Belphegor, maintenant c'est les " ushishishi" qui vont trainer partout mdr. See you again.^^ ( excusez moi j'ai un problème de mise en page et de présentation, déconne en ce moment.)


	11. 10 choses à faire: Belphegor

**Disclaimer**: Alors Squalo barbotte dans ma baignoire avec un requin en plastique, Mukuro et Hibari se battent pour la télécomande. Ils sont pas foutu de se mettre d'accord pour le programme TV. Toujours pas ? Oui, ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Contente d'en avoir surpris, eh oui c'était Xanxus qui envoyait les colis^^. Toujours merci pour vos reviews. Là c'est des ushishishi qui vont trainer par tout mdr. Dans ce manga, ils ont des tics de langages très drole lol. Excusez moi pour les fautes qui peuvent trainer ( courbette d'excuse).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le prince s'amusait à lancer des couteaux sur la cible qui ornait la porte de sa chambre, réfléchissant à un énième moyen de faire chier ses collèges de la Varia. Belphégor se leva pour chercher son cahier à « blagues », comprendre: toutes les schémas et tactiques pour réaliser ses blagues. Le blond tomba sur la feuille que Squalo lui avait donné la veille. Ushishi, pour un génie tel que lui remplir une liste aussi simple serait un jeux d'enfant. Délaissant son cahier, il se mit à écrire:

**10 choses à faire avant de mourir par Belphegor.**

1_Ne plus jamais planquer les flingues de son boss.

_Ok, la dernière fois il avait réussi à s'en sortir vivant, sa avait été dur de convaincre son boss de le lâcher ( heuresement que ce dernier détestait remplir la paperasse) et que ce n'était pas lui. Enfin pas totalement, c'était une idée de Mammon à près tout._

2_Faire un mélange avec les pots à teinture pour le shampoing de Squalo.

_Ushishishi, c'était vraiment drôle de le voir avec des cheveux verts fluo. La prochaine fois, il ferait un mélange particulier: le squale aurait bientôt une couleur de cheveux qui ferait honneur aux arcobalénos._

3_Cribler de couteaux le gardien de la tempête Vongola.

_Il avait insulté le prince qu'il était. Certes il portait un diadème, mais qui était le signe de sa royauté, et qu'il n'avait pas une voix grave comme les autres membres de la Varia. Mais ce n'était pas des raisons pour dire qu'il était une PRINCESSE ! Il allait le transformer en cactus._

4_Ne plus laisser Mammon le prendre en vidéo, si l'illusionniste ne le rémunérait pas.

_Il avait trouvé ça amusant de vendre chère des vidéos des membres de la Varia et avait accepté qu'on le filme pour la gamme « Belphegor » Ushishishi. Seulement le prince ne ferait plus rien sans être payé. Après tout, prendre des poses aguichantes en mini jupe méritait bien un salaire_.

5_Réunir un grand tas de billets devant Mammon.

_Au moment où ce dernier serait aux anges, calculant à quel point il pourrait faire des investissements très rentables qui lui rapporterait trois fois plus. Il mettrait le feu au tas, là il verrait si Mammon se jèterait dans le brasier pour en récupérer et peut-être en criant « Nonnnn! Mon pognon ! », Ushishishi._

6_Ne plus laisser Lussuria s'occuper de l'infirmerie.

_Ah non ! Peut-être que c'était le plus adapté pour ça, mais non ! Se faire tripoter par la « mama » de la Varia c'était plus possible. Surtout les « Maaah, Bel-chan tu t'es développé depuis la dernière fois. » Non plus jamais ça ! Ushishishi, la prochaine fois il porterait plainte._

7_Acheter des supers boules quies.

_Pour deux raisons : la première, pour ne plus entendre Squalo et ses « Voiii ! » qui encombraient l'espace sonore du manoir. La deuxième: il pourrait enfin passer des nuits complètes: sa chambre étant près de celle du boss, il était dérangé par le tapage nocturne du sport de chambre de Squalo et Xanxus. Ushishishi, heureusement pour le prince, sa frange cachait ses cernes. Enfin, il avait envoyé un enregistrement des " sons" à Levi. Ushishishi ce dernier avait essayé de se pendre dans le jardin, dommage qu'il se soit loupé._

8_Déchirer les vêtements du boss japonais, lors du prochaine affrontement Varia/Vongola.

_D'après ce qu'il avait vu, plein de monde était intéressé par Tsunayoshi Sawada. Deux ou trois bon lancés de couteaux et les fringues de Tsunayoshi seraient en lambeaux. Comme ça ses gardiens seraient distrais ( à mater leurs boss ou à avoir leurs libido se réveiller d'un coup) et ils pourraient les massacrer, Ushishishi. Par contre, il ne faudrait pas que ses collèges soient distrait également..._

9_Se teindre les cheveux.

_N'importe quels couleurs iraient au prince, ça lui donnerait un style encore plus effrayent, ushishishi. Et surtout sa lui éviterait de briser les miroirs avec ses couteaux en croyant que c'est son frère. Il avait du faire une dizaine de vidéos afin de rembourser Mammon._

10_Se trouver un nouveau rire.

_Même si à son avis c'était foutu: toute la varia avait un tic, le sien était son rire: ushishishi. __Mais en faite ce n'était pas volontaire: la première fois, alors que Bel voulait faire une 1ere impression digne du « Prince The Ripper » qu'il était. Etant un peu stressé, le blond avait avalé sa salive de travers et c'était pincé les lèvres pour contenir sa toux. Résultat: il avait produit un son étouffé et tout le monde avait crus que c'était volontaire. Ils avait trouvé sa flippant et parfaitement adapté à son image. Le ushishishi, allait lui rester longtemps..._

* * *

Voila pour Belphegor ! Perso moi je suis fan de son rire ( ainsi que le kufufu de Mukuro et le VOI de Squalo) j'aimerais pas qui le change XD. Le prochain sera Lussuria ! See you again ^^.


	12. 10 choses à faire Lussuria

**Disclaimer**: Alors Mukuro et Squalo jouent aux cartes dans le salon, j'entend des "VOI ! T'as triché !" et des " Kufufu pas du tout" et Hibari dans sur le toit de ma maison. Toujours pas ? En effet, ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

**Note: **Tout le monde est d'accord avec moi, sans leurs rire ou tics il manquerait quelque chose dans Reborn ^^. Merci pour vos reviews. Ah puis, je ne sais pas ( d'ailleur je crois pas qu'il le fait) si Lussuria ajoute à tout le monde le suffixe -chan. Mais comme je trouve que sa lui irait bien de faire ça, je l'ai mis.

bonne lecture.

* * *

Le gardien du soleil Varia, était entrain de mettre sa crème de soin antis-rides avant de regagner sa chambre froide, qui faisait office de congélateur pour ses cadavres. Le punk, avec maintenant un masque nettoyant sur le visage, décida de remplir la liste que Squalo-chan avait déposé dans ses documents à remplir. Lussuria pris un jolie stylo rose et se mît à écrire.

**10 choses à faire avant de mourir par Lussuria.**

1_Obliger toute la Varia à l'appeler « Mama ».

_Il en remplissait pratiquement toute les fonctions et considérait Bel-chan et Mammon-chan comme ses enfants, mah qu'es que sa grandit vite à cet âge là._

2_Trouver une crème solaire, avec un indice UV de 100.

_Il était certes le gardien du soleil mais avait la peau extrêmement sensible, une vrai peau de bébé. Il allait devoir se faire fabriquait ça sur mesure. Avec son propre argent bien sur, même pour sa « Mama » Lussuria pouvait toujours crever pour que Mammon-chan fasse passer ça dans le budget « Varia » ._

3_Réussir à attraper Ryohei.

_Pourquoi le fuyait-il ? Lussuria aimait les jeux amoureux ( même si avec ses cadavres c'était un peu dure) mais il commençait à en avoir un peu marre de faire dix fois le tour de Namimori pour trouver le gardien Vongola quand il venait au Japon._

4_Trouver un moyen de se faire du fric.

_Ben oui une bonne partie de ses économies était passés dans l'achat de photos ou de Vidéos du commerce de Mammon-chan et Mukuro. Mais faut le comprendre: il voulait tellement cette photo de Ryohei-chan en boxer !( _Lussuria eut un petit soupir d'extase).

5_Arrêter de tripoter Bel-chan quand il venait à l'infirmerie.

_Il a beau le considérer comme son enfant, il fallait avouer que le gardien du soleil avait les mains baladeuses. La dernière fois Bel-chan lui avait dit qu'il porterait plainte pour attouchement sur mineur et en plus de lèse-majesté n'oublions pas que Bel-chan est un prince._

6_Ne plus jamais sortir de sa chambre dans sa chemise de nuit vert pomme à volants et avec un masque de beauté spécial nuit sur le visage.

_Ça lui était arrivé trois fois de rencontrer quelqu'un dans un des couloirs et les réactions avaient toute était très négatives. Le premier était Bel-chan: il avait hurlé « Ah ! Le croque mitaine ! » et avait essayé de le tuer. Le second fut Squalo-chan, lui avait frôlé l'infarctus et gueulé « VOI ! C'est quoi cette horreur ? » mais le plus vexant était la réaction de Levi-chan: il l'avait regardé, surpris, le détaillant autant qu'il pouvait dans le noir avant de dire « Mamie ? Mais qu'es que tu fais là ?» _

7_Ne plus faire d'un serviteur trop mignon du manoir son nouveaux « petit ami »

_Boss-chan l'avait engueulé dans son bureau car c'était la quatrième fois et que l'agence qui leurs envoyait les serviteurs, refusait désormais toute demande venant de la Varia. Xanxus appréciait trés peu cette pénurie de serviteurs._

8_Convaincre Squalo-chan de le laisser s'occupé de ses cheveux.

_De siiiii beaux cheveux ! Il fallait qu'il le mette en valeur, le gardien du soleil en faisait un devoir personnel. Masques de soins, des tresses, chignons, ondulations,... Lui irait surement très bien ! Puis il était sur que ça plairait au Boss..._

9_Réussir à trouver un moment calme pour s'occuper de lui.

_Ma, ma, il était toujours débordé résultat : il commençait à avoir les cheveux ternes ( vert pale était selon lui du plus mauvais effet), et devrait surement prendre un rendez vous avec son esthéticienne, sa manucure et son coiffeur. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas un rond..._

10_Réussir à organiser un repas qui se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

_Lussuria avait déjà essayé mais c'était un échec à chaque fois: la dernière fois, Squalo c'était engueulé avec Levi pour avoir la dernier cuisse de poulet, poulet que Belphegor c'était fait une joie de découper, puis le boss, passablement énervé avait lancé son assiette sur la tête à Squalo, qui lui avait poliment dit « VOII ! Connard de boss ! » et balancé le poivrier sur ce dernier. Une bataille de nourriture s'en était suivie, Mammon en esquivant les haricots verts lancé par Bel avait dit qu'il ne payerait pas les frais de blanchisserie pour la nappe et les vêtements. Lui c'était pris de la purée sur ses lunettes( et a riposté en jetant du pain mais chut !). En un sens le repas s'était passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, version Varia Family bien sur._

* * *

Voila pour Lussuria ^^, J'espère que ça vous à plus. Le prochain sera Mammon, see you again.^^


	13. 10 choses à faire Mammon

**Disclaimer:** Alors Mukuro et Squalo jouent aux cartes dans le salon, j'entends des "VOI ! T'as triché !" et des " Kufufu pas du tout" et Hibari dors sur le toit de ma maison. Toujours pas ? En effet, ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Encore et toujours merci pour vos Reviews ^^. J'ai découvert que ce matin en me levant, mes cheveux formaient un épis qui ressemblait bizarrement à celui de Mukuro-kun, ça m'as bien fait rire. Sinon, voila la liste de Mammon (Viper)

* * *

Mammon, assis sur une chaise, regardait la liste que Squalo lui avait donné. Bien sur il refusait de le faire, pas gratuitement en tout cas Il ne faisait rien si sa ne lui rapportait pas du blés. L'illusionniste fixait toujours sa feuille quand Bel arriva en courant poursuivis par Levi ( ses vêtements teints en rose, encore un coup de son camarade). Il lui promis tout en courant autours de la table que « ushishishi, si il la remplissait il promettait de lui donner vingts euros ( piqué à Levi, pendant qu'il teignait les vêtement du gardien de la foudre). Motivé par l'argent, le gardien de la brume se mît à remplir la liste avec une illusion ( il n'allait pas gacher de l'encre, quand même):

**10 choses à faire avant de mourir par Mammon ( ou Viper)**

1_Augmenter sa gamme de produit dans son commerce clandestin.

_Les photos représentaient 55% des ventes et les vidéos 33% des bénéfices. Maintenant, il fallait trouver de nouveaux produits vendeurs comme des goodies... Surtout sur la gamme Tsunayoshi, qu'es quelle rapportait ! _

2_Faire en sorte d'avoir un plus gros pourcentage que son partenaire d'affaires.

_Il pensait trouver un moyen d'arnaquer Mukuro, mais c'était un véritable requin. Il avait pensé pouvoir l'avoir au moment de la rédaction des termes de leurs contrat. Cependant le gardien de la brume l'avait tout simplement piégé avec une close irrévocable de partage égaux des bénéfices. Pas en la cachant avec une illusion, non il l'aurait remarqué. Ce satané Mukuro, l'avait tout simplement écris à l'encre invisible._

3_Acheter à prix hyper réduit un stock de mouchoir.

_Mammon avait beau faire passer ses éternuements pour son pouvoir spéciale d'arcobaléno, ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Il devait surtout avouer que c'était à cause de ses foutues allergies aux pollens et à la poussière._

4_Donner des illusions de billets à Bel pour que celui ci continue de bosser.

_La gamme était rentable, pas autant que certaine, mais rentable quand même. Il s'entendait même très bien avec le Prince the ripper. Mais rien à foutre, on dit que l'amitié n'as pas de prix mais avec l'illusionniste si. Il voulait son pognon et ne claquerait pas un billet._

5_Ne plus boire le « jus de fruit » que Lussuria lui donnait pendant les fêtes.

_Ok, c'était gratuit donc il en avait bu sans rechigner, cependant il devait y avoir quelque chose de pas très saint dans sa boisson, de l'alcool ou de la drogue, il l'ignorait. Mais après, il avait enlevé sa cape, fait la toupie en criant « I love le pognonnnnn ! » sur la table, embrasser Belphegor sur le nez et utilisé Fantasma comme corde à sauter. Il n'en boirait plus jamais !_

6_Convaincre Levi-A-Than, d'acheter des photos de Xanxus.

_En faite, il n'était pas au courant mais Mammon était sur que si il était au parfun, Levi en achèterai une tonnes, un peu comme le gardien de la tempête Vongola avec Sawada Tsunayoshi. Les bénéfices qu'il se ferait..._

7_Réussir à imposer une restriction de budget pour le petit déjeuner.

_Il avait déjà fait une tentative mais cela c'était soldé par un échec: Bel et Levi étant en manque de tartines et de confiture, avait pillé les placards à son insu ( et exploser les cadenas) car ils avaient faims. Xanxus avait été d'une humeur complétement exécrable sans sa marque de café préféré et Squalo avait hurler qu'il voulait des céréales. Résultat: une perte financière, il avait failli se faire cramer et il fût sourd pendant deux jours._

8_Empêcher Lussuria d'exploser les factures d'électricité.

_Quand il avait vu la facture, l'arcobaleno faillit tomber dans les vapes. La somme était monumental ! La « mama » de la Varia avait intérêt à trouver un moyen pour payer la facture ou alors plus de chambre froide pour ses cadavres_.

9_Ne plus jamais laisser Bel l'habiller en peluche.

_Il aimait le fric et savait que sa rapportait mais il avait sa fierté. Il ne jouerait plus le kawai item ( en costume d'oiseau, lapin, ourson...) du prince en version voyou pour diversifier sa gamme._

10_ Trouver encore plus de d'argent.

_Il ne l'avouera jamais mais la raison à ce besoin presque vitale d'argent était lié à un truc qui pouvait arriver à n'importe qui. Mammon avait de très grosse dettes de jeu. Oui, la personne la plus avare qu'on pourrait rencontrer aimait jouer aux machines à sous et autres jeux d'argent mais n'était pas chanceux du tout. C'est pour ça que pour éponger ses dettes, il trouvait des moyens pour gagner de l'argent et était devenus d'une avarice légendaire. Enfin, il aimait quand même jouer de temps en temps, en créant l'illusion de Xanxus...Au moins il n'avait plus d'autre dette, Xanxus très énervé qu'on lui demande de l'argent sans raison, les cramaient tous._

* * *

Voila pour Mammon ! Le prochain sera Levi-A-Than mais pas avant ce week-end, vu que contrairement aux autres il est pas écrit en avance et que je vais avoir moins de temps, vu que la rentrée est vendredi ( Je rentre en 1ère L souhaitez moi bonne chance XD). See you again. ^^


	14. 10 choses à faire LeviAThan

**Disclaimer** :Alors Mukuro et Squalo jouent aux cartes dans le salon, j'entends des « VOI ! T'as triché ! » et des « Kufufu pas du tout » et Hibari dors sur le toit de ma maison. Toujours pas ? En effet, ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

**Note**: voilà c'est finie ! Pour la Varia en tout cas ^^ Si jamais sa me reprend et que j'ai d'autres idées de listes pour des personnages, je les posteraient, j'aimerais bien faire Byakuran, Dino,... Merci encore pour toute vos reviews ! Sa fait toujours vraiment plaisirs ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Levi-A-Than était tranquillement assis sur son bureau, remplissant ce qu'il considérait comme un honneur: la paperasse de son boss ( celle que le squale refusait de faire). Au bout d'un moment il tomba sur la liste que son cher boss lui avait demandé de remplir, comprendre: eh déchet faut remplir cette putain de liste. Il réfléchit quelque instants puis se mit écrire:

**10 choses à faire avant de mourir Levi-A-Than**

1_Faire en sorte que son boss le remercie au moins une fois.

_Il faisait toujours tout pour son boss: des dossiers, cirer ses chaussures, exécutait toute ses missions parfaitement,etc. Alors pourquoi son boss ne le remerciait-il jamais ? Peut-être le fait-il à sa manière et qu'il ne le remarquait pas, les « T'en as mis du temps déchet » étaient peut-être des mercis déguisés..._

2_Se trouver une arme plus classe que des parapluies.

_Apparemment des épées, couteaux, tridents, bombes et autres armes de combats étaient plus classe que ses parapluies électriques. Pourtant c'était plus original ! En plus même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, Levi avait découvert son intérêt pour cet objet du quotidien quand par un jour d'orage, il était sortie avec un parapluie...Pour quoi croyez vous que le gardien de la foudre à cette coupe de cheveux ?_

3_Battre le gamin Vongola gardien de la foudre.

_Il n'avait pas pus finir son combat et sa l'enrageait : il était un type consciencieux qui aimait finir ce qu'il commençait. En plus, il n'accepterait jamais qu'un gamin en pyjama de vache se fouillant le nez, ait une résistance à la foudre supérieur à la sienne, surtout dans vingt ans._

4_Défoncer toute les caméras vidéos du manoir.

_Quand Levi-A-Than a appris que Mammon faisait du commerce de vidéo sur les membres de la mafia ainsi que des membres de la Varia et de son cher Boss, il avait été outré ! Comment le gardien de le brume avait-il osé ? Non, il n'achèterait rien à l'arcobaleno, il pouvait voir son boss tous les jours pas besoin de passer pour un pervers comme Lussuria ou le gardien de la tempête Vongola._

5_ Faire en sorte que son boss rompe avec Squalo

_Non, son boss méritait mieux que Superbi Squalo ! Il ne pensait pas à lui, non: son Boss était comme un Dieu pour lui, il ne méritait pas d'être aussi proche d'une divinité. Personne n'était digne de son boss et encore moins se maudit requin._

6_Se trouver une petite amie, c'est pour ça qu'il s'était inscrit sur Meetic-Mafia.

_Il avait bien eut un petit faible pour la gardienne de la brume Vongola mais vu la correction qu'il c'était pris par ce foutu Mukuro, le gardien de la foudre avait abandonné. Il devait trouver une fille qui soit prête à ce qu'il risque sa vie tout le temps, qui accepte sa dévotion et adoration envers son boss, ainsi que le fait qu'il passe plus de temps avec le dit boss plutôt qu'avec elle. Il ne demandait pas la lune quand même._

7_Planquer le diadème de Belphegor

_Ce dernier adorait faire des blagues à tout le monde et généralement c'était lui et le squale qui prenaient ( même si ce qui arrivait à Squalo, il s'en foutait pas mal) Par exemple ses vêtements teints en rose. Levi, avait bien cogité et hésiter entre lui couper sa frange ou lui piqué son diadème de princesse. Ayant beaucoup plus de chance de finir en passoire si il s'improvisait coiffeur, le gardien de la foudre avait choisit le diadème. C'était pas gagné mais, il se vengerait._

8_Retrouver sa grand mère.

_Quand il l'avait vu dans le couloir la semaine dernière, il avait eut un choc: sa chère mamie qui lui faisait toujours des gâteaux à la confiture de cerise et qui avait disparue le jours de ses treize ans avec un gigolo, venait de réapparaître ! Toujours dans sa vieille chemise de nuit verte... Pourquoi c'était-elle enfuie ? Et surtout que faisait-elle au manoir ? Tien, quand il la retrouveras, il faudra qu'il la présente à Lussuria. Ils s'entendraient surement._

9_Offrir un cadeau fantastique pour l'anniversaire de son boss.

_Il devait battre Squalo ! L'année dernière, l'épéiste lui était passé devant avec un cadeau...Umh spéciale. Le gardien de la foudre avaient offert au chef de la Varia, deux magnifiques révolver avec les initiales de Boss-sama. Il était sur de lui faire plaisir et d'offrir le meilleur cadeau. Lussuria avaient offert un lots de boxers sexy au Boss ( d'ailleurs le gardien du soleil avaient faillis finir cramer) Belphegor, lui une bouteille d'un bon vin ( ou avaient-il trouvé l'argent ?), Mammon fidèle à lui même c'était contenté d'offrir une photo au Boss( bizarrement ce l'a lui avait fait plaisir). Pourtant le Boss avait vite relégué les cadeaux dans un coin en embarquant le squale. Comme aller t-il faire pour le battre ?_

10_Devenir quelqu'un de charismatique, classe, beau,...

_Bien sur son modèle était son boss, il aimerait tellement lui ressembler ! Enfin, la motivation de cette dixième choses à faire était surtout dut au fait, qu'il n'était pas aimé ! Tout le monde se foutait de lui, on ne le prenait pas au sérieux même pas Xanxu-sama et personne ne le trouvait beau gosse comme le gardien des nuages Vongola, de Bel ou encore de ces enfoirés de Mukuro et Squalo. Nan, il devait être honnête: il avait profondément était véxé en apprenant qu'aucune gamma « Levi-A-Than » n'était vendue et que tout le monde s'en foutait complétement comme de leur première bagarre._

Voila pour Levi-A-Than, j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, parce que Levi c'est pas mon perso préféré. Enfin, j'espère que c'était pas trop mal quand même. See you again ^^.


	15. 10 choses à faire Dino

**Disclaimer**: Hibari fait régner l'ordre dans mon lycée, Squalo à tendance à exploser les tympans des pions: « VOIII ! Non je vous donnerais pas mon portable ! » et Mukuro fiche le bazar en cour avec ses illusions. Toujours pas ? Ok ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Me revoila pour un nouveaux chapitre ! Avec ce coup si Dino ! Je posterais pas souvent pour cette fic, seulement quand j'ai des idées de listes. Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que le chapitre vous plairas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dino se retrouva devant une feuille à remplir sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il en était arrivé là. En faite, si: Reborn fort de son succès avec les autres listes, avait décidé de la donner à remplir à son ancien élève. Pas qu'il en avait particulièrement envie mais son ancien tuteur lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il le reprendrait comme élève pour une « remise à niveaux ». Le chef des Cavalonne frissonna à cette idée, non plus jamais il ne voulait subir les entrainements de l'arcobaléno. Le blond se mit donc à remplir la liste:

**10 choses à faire par Dino **

1_Arriver à se débarrasser de sa maladresse quand ses hommes ne sont pas là.

_Franchement, une telle maladresse tenait de la malédiction et ses hommes devaient faire office de protection magique. Quelqu'un avait dût le maudire à la naissance, il ne voyait que ça. Ou alors c'était psychologique et il avait besoin d'un bon psy._

2_Ne plus jamais donner d'accolades amicales à Kyoya.

_Bon sang, il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Juste une accolade, y avait pas mort d'homme et ce n'était pas comme si il lui avait roulé un patin ! ( Bien que l'idée ne lui déplaise pas...) Enfin heureusement que Romario était là ou il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. _

3_Remettre poliment à leurs places tous ceux qui se moquaient de lui.

_Oh, justes des imbéciles qui ne savaient pas à qui ils s'adressaient. N'étant pas une tête brulé, Dino ne les frappait pas même si parfois le fouet à sa ceinture le démangeait grandement. Non mais franchement, lui balancer des blagues sur les blondes, il ne fallait pas être bien fin._

4_Apprendre à manger avec des baguettes.

_On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très doué et même carrément pas. Il rageait silencieusement quand il voyait l'aisance de Tsuna et de ses amis. Même Futa ou Gokudera pourtant italiens se débrouillaient parfaitement. Le monde était injuste !_

5_Ne plus jamais oublier qu'Enzo se transformait au contact de l'eau, en torture géante avalant tout ce qui bouge.

_La dernière fois qu'il avait oublié ce... Umh détaille, Dino avait eut pas mal de problèmes. Déjà ayant la taille d'un tank, Enzo avait défoncé des murs du manoir Cavalonne, ses hommes avaient du mal à l'arrêter, ne voulant pas blesser la bestiole de leurs boss. La tortue en avait bien profité pour saccager, un fois sortie, les jardins. Heureusement, il avait put le stopper avant qu'il ne franchisse les grilles du manoir. C'était la dernière fois, qu'il prenait son bain avec Enzo._

6_Trouver qui est derrière le réseau de produits dérivés sur les mafieux.

_En surfant sur le net, il avait trouvé ce site bizarre « Sexy Mafia » avec en présentation: nous vendons maintenant en ligne, moins 10% pour ceux inscrits au site ( payant bien entendus). Quel surprise quand il avait vus des photos, vidéos et goodies sur des membres de la mafia comme la famille de son petit frère ou la Varia et même lui ! Mais qui avait put prendre cette photo de lui entrain de lécher une glace sur une plage privé en short de bain ? Et vendu plus de cent fois en plus..._

7_D'ailleurs il devait faire comprendre à la Varia que cette plage était une propriété privé.

_Bon qu'ils y viennent de temps en temps pourquoi pas, il n'y voyait aucun mal. Sauf qu'après leurs passages, sa plages était un vrai champ de bataille: les cadavres de bouteilles de Xanxus s'empilaient dans un coin, Belphegor s'amusait à pécher des poissons sur le récif, catastrophe écologique en perspective, Mammon taxait de l'argent en vendant de la crème solaire hors de prix aux personnes de sa famille faisant bronzette et Levi électrocutait les gens se baignant dans la mer. Encore des problèmes à régler...La galère._

8_Prouver qu'en effet Squalo et lui était dans la même école de mafieux.

_Tsuna et les autres avaient du mal à le croire pourtant c'était vrai et Dino avait même sa photo de classe pour le prouver ! Ils étaient même bons camarades même si sur la photo on voyait Squalo essayait d'étrangler le blond. Il avait eut le malheur de lui dire qu'il formait un beau couple avec Xanxus ( et oui sa date leurs relation.)_

9_Ne plus jamais se faire tatouer.

_Ok, les tatouages sa faisaient classe, ça lui donnaient un style et il les avaient voulus pour célébrer son ascension en tant que nouveau parrain des Cavallone. Mais il avait la phobie des aiguilles alors quand le tatoueur s'était approché avec une de ces horribles choses pointues, Dino était tout simplement tombé dans les pommes._

10_Écrire son autobiographie.

_Il n'en avait aucune envie surtout à 22 ans. Pourtant Romario lui avait fournit des arguments non dénués de sens et persuasifs: « Voyons boss si jamais vous mourrait accidentellement, il faudrait bien inscrire votre vie dans les archives des Cavalonne et si jamais on se trompait dans quelque chose d'important ? » « Ah oui ? Et comme quoi ? » avait Répondu Dino intrigué et l'autre avait répondu mine de rien « Comme par exemple votre orientation sexuelle ou alors à cause de votre fouet, une attirance pour le sadomasochisme ». Oui, il devait vraiment écrire son autobiographie et se trouver une copine._

Merci d'avoir lus ! Je ne sais pas encore qui sera le prochain donc se sera la surprise ^^. See you again.


	16. 10 choses à faire Irie

**Disclaime**r: Hibari fait régner l'ordre dans mon lycée, Squalo à tendance à exploser les tympans des pions: « VOIII ! Non je vous donnerais pas mon portable ! » et Mukuro fiche le bazar en cour avec ses illusions. Toujours pas ? Ok ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Eh bien déjà MERCI BEAUCOUP ! J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! J'aurais jamis crus que ça m'arriverais... Donc pour ça je remercie :** Phoenicia Balkov, Ero-Chikachu, Pamplelune d' Agrumes, mikitchi, masaari, yuuhmm, eric clutter, Jenoxa, reya23, lapetiterevolte, Faustine et Violette, inukag9, Allen-Zero, Rebornx3, Manion-chan, Kamy-kun, Koukin-kun, meiko006, luciole eteinte, Manatilol, Amanda Tsuyoki, Xangel-15X.**

**Note2**: Donc très motivée, j'ai finalement écris très vite ce nouveau chapitre. ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Irie Shoichi pianotait tranquillement sur son ordinateur portable, enfin aussi tranquillement que pouvait être la base Melone. Entre deux fichiers, l'un pour Byakuran-san et l'autre pour les Vongola, le jeune homme reçu justement un mail de la base secrète des Vongola envoyé par Reborn. Intrigué, Shoichi l'ouvrit et découvrit une liste à remplir que l'arcobaleno lui demandait ( un bien grand mot) de remplir. Mettant de côté ses fichiers, le rouquin se mît à l'a remplir, plus vite se serait fait, plus vite il serait tranquille ( pas de stresse inutile).

**10 choses à faire avant de mourir par Shoichi.**

1_Ne plus céder au stresse pour éviter les mots de ventre.

_C'est tout simplement horrible et douloureux ! Il allait prendre des cours de yoga ou de respiration ou il ne savait quoi d'autres mais il ne pouvait pas passer son temps affalé sur le sol._

2_Mettre des lentilles de contacts.

_Les lunettes faisaient peut-être son charme ( d'après Spanner en tout cas) Mais les gens de la base qui le croisaient entrain de dormir passaient leurs temps à les lui piquer pour les essayer, même Byakuran-san les avaient déjà essayé. Quand il se réveiller c'était problématique vu qu'il était myope comme une taupe._

3_Trouver un moyen pour que le White et le Black Spell ne se mettent sur la tronche.

_A chaque fois que l'un croisait l'autre, une bataille s'engager. Heureusement depuis qu'il c'était énervé ( et il avait du vite fuir pour leurs planquer ses crampes d'estomac) c'était plus un genre de guerre froide qui régnait. Parfois Irie se disait qu'ils devaient ressembler aux Vongola et à la Varia d'il y a dix ans, au niveau de l'entente interne. _

4_Devenir musicien même si il trempait dans le monde de la mafia

_C'était son rêve et quand il avait le temps ( presque jamais) il s'entrainait à la guitare. Le problème c'était que tout le monde finissait pas se ramener. Entre les compliments, même si il avait parfois du mal à distinguer les gens sincères, des faux culs. Les critiquent, là au moins il était sure que c'était honnête comme avec Gamma « Pff ! Tu foires au « Clair de la lune », c'est pitoyable. Les gens qui lui demandaient toute les trente secondes « je peux essayer ? ». Il avait peut de temps pour se perfectionner. Mais il ne laissait plus personnes toucher à sa guitare depuis qu'il avait vus que Ginger Bred était meilleur que lui._

5_Empêcher Byakuran-san de dévaster pas loin d'un hectare de fleurs à chaques messages.

_Ok pourquoi pas 2 ou 3 à la limites...Mais pas de quoi faire la fortune du fleuriste pour au moins cinq ans ! Et puis c'était assez encombrant mine de rien, il se retrouvait avec des bouquets de fleurs un peu partout dans la base. En plus il gagnait des plaintes de la parts des allergiques aux pollens._

6_Obliger une des Cervellos à se teindre ou se couper les cheveux .

_Elles fonctionnaient peut-être par paire mais un signe disctinctif c'était trop demandé ? Il n'était pas fichu de savoir qui était qui et pour quelqu'un aimant les choses précises comme lui, c'était rageant._

7_Obliger Spanner à reprendre le mini gola mosca de sa chambre.

_« Il te servira de réveil » avait dit le blond. Mouais pourquoi pas ? Mais alors pourquoi le petit voyant rouge sur la gauche s'enclenchait quand il se déshabillait ou que le mini robot le suivait quand il allait se doucher ? Y avait un truc de pas clair, c'est sur._

8_Ne plus jamais inventer de jeux avec Byakuran-san.

_C'était sympa quand ils étaient à la fac, avec le Choice par exemple. Mais sympa cela l'était nettement moins quand le mangeur de mashmallow en faisait un jeux mortel. Enfin, les Vongolas et lui même avaient frôlé le pire. A la fac Byakuran-san avait eu l'idée d'un Choice mais version bataille de chansons avec la roulette désignant au hasard le chanteur et la chanson. Franchement le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc était...Dérangé._

9_Trouver une nouvelle couleur pour les uniformes.

_Oui mais tout reposait sur l'opposition du noir et du blanc pour distinguer les deux familles. Comment allait-il faire ? Rouge et Noir ? Bleu clair et Bleu foncé ? En faite c'était surtout la couleur blanche de l'uniforme du White Spell qu'il voulait changer: le blanc d'une part était facilement salissant et de l'autre transparent, d'autant plus quand il était trempé. Trempé, il le finissait presque toujours quand il allait voir Spanner. Une canalisation finissait toujours malencontreusement par exploser à côté de lui, l'éclabousser et tremper ses vêtements. C'était lui ou l'ingénieur en robotique le faisait exprès ? _

10_Convaincre les gens qu'il n'était pas un geek en puissance.

_Ok, il était souvent collé à son p.c mais boulot oblige. Il portait des lunettes mais c'est parce qu'il avait des problèmes de vue. Oui, les paquets de chips jonchaient le sol de son bureau mais c'est parce qu'il devait manger rapidement et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de prendre un vrai repas. Oui, il aimait les robots, jeux de stratégies et alors ? Il n'avait pas de copine mais c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'en chercher une. Non, il n'était pas un geek quoiqu'on en dise._

Merci d'avoir lus ^^. Pour le point 8 je fais référence au Reborn Concert où les doubleurs de l'anime chantent les chansons thèmes de leurs persos. Franchement c'est super drole à regarder et à écouter ^^. Le prochain sera Spanner, see you again !


	17. 10 chose à faire Spanner

**Disclaime**r: Hibari fait régner l'ordre dans mon lycée, Squalo à tendance à exploser les tympans des pions: « VOIII ! Non je vous donnerais pas mon portable ! » et Mukuro fiche le bazar en cour avec ses illusions. Toujours pas ? Ok ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

**Note**: voilà pour la liste de Spanner, allez encore trois listes et je m'arrête ^^. Eh dire que je devais m'arrêter aux gardiens Vongola à la base mdr.

* * *

Spanner apportait des modifications pour son nouveau modèle de Gola Mosca quand il reçut un mail d'Irie. Le blond à la sucette à la fraise l'ouvrit pour tomber sur une liste de choses à faire avant de mourir. Le mécanicien haussa un sourcil amusé, apparemment c'était une idée de l'arcobaleno. Spanner hésita deux secondes entre continué ses modifications et la liste, puis se dit qu'après tout cela pourrait-être amusant.

**10 choses à faire avant de mourir par Spanner.**

1_Inventer un nouveau Gola Mosca encore plus performant.

_Encore plus autonome, avec de meilleurs fonctions, de meilleurs capacitées de combat, un nouveau design. Pourquoi pas une forme encore plus humanoïde, pour battre les japonais au niveau robotique. Ah ! Et surtout intégrer dans la version mini mosca une caméra sans voyant et hyper discrète. Shoichi commençait à se méfier du « réveil » qu'il lui avait donné._

2_Apprendre le japonais, en incluant la culture et les kanjis.

_Parce que les kanjis sont vraiment cool et stylés. Pareille pour la culture et surtout les japonais ont une avancé robotique considérable par rapport aux autres pays. Bon, apprendre les kanjis étaient un peu fastidieux mais Spanner adorait pouvoir montrer discrètement sa supériorité par rapports aux autres membres de la famille Millefiore en lisant directement les instructions d'Irie sans les traduirent en italiens. Enfin, ce qui le motivait aussi à apprendre, c'était de pouvoir lire le journal intime qu'il avait piqué au roux._

3_En parallèles de la deux, acheter plein de manga.

_Apparemment, c'est une vrai institution au Japon. Toujours désireux d'en apprendre plus sur son pays préféré, le mécano à sucette ferait passer ça sur son budget de recherche pour ne rien raquer. Le blond en voulait d'un peu tous les styles et surtout le même que cette fille là, Haru, lisait dans la base. La mention yaoi sur la tranche l'avait particulièrement intrigué._

4_Commercialiser ses sucettes dans la base pour se faire un peu d'argent.

_Bon ok, il avait des subventions plus que suffisante pour la création de ses robots. Mais le blond avait des dépenses personnels et si la vente de ses sucettes pouvaient lui rapporter de l'argent pourquoi pas. Il était sure que le parfum marshmallow aurait surement un petit succès avec Byakuran. Il avait besoin d'argent de toute façon pour acheter des photos sur Sexy Mafia._

5_Trouver un autre moyen pour rendre les vêtements d'Irie transparents.

_Le coup de la fuite d'eau devenait obsolète et la dernière fois, le chef de la base lui avait envoyé deux plombiers pour bien sécuriser le périmètre en vue de sa prochaine visite. Peut-être qu'une malheureuse tache d'huile sur sa veste pour l'obliger à l'enlever en prétextant laver la dite veste avec son gola mosca machine à laver, pourrait fonctionner._

6_Gagner un concours d'invention contre le mécanicien Vongola.

_Son honneur était en jeu et rien n'était plus motivant qu'un concours pour tester son niveau. D'ailleurs quelqu'un lui avait envoyé ainsi qu'a Giannini, un message pour créer un appareil vidéo-photo hyper discret. Le mangeur de sucette s'interrogeait sur l'expéditeur, il savait que c'était un vongola et que c'est dernier l'avait appelé : herbivore mécano. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?_

7_Pirater la base de donner de son ancienne fac, pour rajouter son nom dans la promo.

I_l avait beau être un ingénieur de génie malgré tous ses efforts, Spanner n'avait pas réussi à avoir son diplôme, ayant foiré la partie écrite vu qu'au lieu de réviser, il avait joué à la console au lieu de bosser. Pour se faire embaucher, il avait menti et même embrouiller Irie en lui assurant que « Si, j'ai mon diplôme. Tu te souviens pas ? Pendant la remise, j'étais tout au fond à gauche, derrière la colonne, assis par terre car il n'y avait plus de chaise. » _

8_Démentir les rumeurs qui trainaient sur lui et le jeune boss japonais.

_Nan, il n'avait eu aucune pensées mal placées quand il avait décidé de le déshabiller. En plus ce n'était même pas lui mais mini mosca qui s'en était chargé. Il n'allait pas laisser le brun dans des vêtements trempés. En plus, si il avait posé ne serais ce qu'un doigt sur le Vongola et surtout sur la fermeture de son pantalon, tous les gardiens lui seraient tombés dessus. Et là... Il n'aurait même pas l'occasion d'accomplir sa liste._

9_Faire comprendre aux membres de la familles Millefiore qu'il n'était pas un réparateur mais un mécanicien et un ingénieur ( sans diplôme mais chuut)

_Ils avaient tous tendances, aussi bien le Black que le White Spell de venir lui demander de réparer des trucs: la télé qui ne voulait pas capter, les ordinateurs et les téléphones qui beugaient. Ou plus insolite comme: un fer à frisé, un micro-onde, un aspirateur... Franchement il allait se faire payer si ça continuait. _

10_Mettre une dérouillée à Byakuran à coup de clé à molette.

_Il n'avait rien de bien personnels contre l'obsédé aux marshmallows ( en dehors du fait qu'il veuille détruire tous les mondes parallèles ) et il avait l'air d'être un adversaire intéressent dans les jeux de stratégie,...Sauf qu'il commençait prodigieusement à l'énerver avec ses « Sho-chan » en plus il tournait de plus en plus autours du roux. Ah mais il pouvait toujours courir pour qu'il lui laisse Shoishi ! Puis un bon coup de clé à molette bien placé au détours d'un couloir sombre, pas d'empreintes, pas de témoins. Juste un malheureux accident..._

Voila, merci d'avoir lus ! J'espère que cela vous plus ^^. Le prochain chapitre sera celui de Byakuran. See you again ^^


	18. 10 choses à faire Byakuran

**Disclaime**r: Hibari m'oblige à faire mes devoir sérieusement ( « boss, imbécile d'herbivore ou je te mord à mort») Squalo met une dérouillée à tout ceux le prenant pour une fille et Mukuro à trouvé ma planque de yaoi et veux me tuer.

**Note**: Plus je relis ce chapitre plus je me dis que je me fous pas mal de Byakuran, désolé au près de ses fans ( posez ces couteaux ). Bon aussi désolé à ceux qui ne veulent pas que je m'arrête mais vas bien falloir que je finisse cette fic un jour ^^. En attendant voilà le liste de Byakuran.

* * *

Engloutissent un énième marshmalow, Byakuran consultait les rapports envoyés par Sho-chan. Au bout de plusieurs rapports ennuyeux, le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc tomba sur une liste avec un sujet qui l'intrigua ( en faite Shoichi avait tout simplement envoyé le sujet par inattention). Ayant du temps avant la prochaine réunion, l'addic au sucre décida de remplir sa liste même si il n'avait pas l'attention de mourir tout de suite ( ça en arrangerait pas mal pourtant, fin du commentaire de l'auteur pas du tout objectif).

**10 choses à faire avant de mourir par Byakuran **

1_Créer son monde parfait et qu'il s'étende jusqu'aux mondes parallèles

_Évidemment un monde parfait se créer toujours dans le sang, les larmes, la destruction...Non ? Mais il avait tellement envie de ce monde de paix et d'harmonie où il serait le maître. Il ne se l'avouerait pas mais Byakuran avait de forte tendance baba-cool et peace and love, qu'il devait habilement cacher. Manquerait plus qu'on le voit en pantalon patte d'éléphant, chemise à fleur entrain d'écouter de la musique des années 80. Franchement sa réputation serait foutu._

2_Devenir propriétaire d'une grande chaîne de production de sucrerie.

_Surtout de marshmallow, adorables et délicieuses petites choses sucré. Il en mourrait d'envie, en plus Mukuro-kun voulait se venger d'avoir perdu contre lui en détruisant toute les usines. Plutôt mourir que de le laisser faire ! Par contre, ses désires sucrées étaient freinés par une horrible vérité médicale: eh oui, le grand Byakuran avait du diabète._

3_Trouver qui était le petit malin qui lui avait tatoué ce symbole sous l'œil.

_Nan ce n'était absolument pas volontaire, puis ça ne ressemblait à rien du tout ! Quand il avait voyagé dans les mondes parallèles, il avait remarqué qu'il était aussi affublé de ce truc. Enfin une chose était sure: le dessin apparaissait juste après cette soirée bien arrosé de fin de diplôme quand il s'était retrouvé juste avec Sho-chan et Spanner...Bon c'était lequel des deux ?_

4_Retrouver Mukuro-kun pour qu'il lui rende ce qu'il lui avait volé.

_En plus de lui voler des données pour les Vongola, l'illusionniste lui avait dérobé dans son dossier personnel toute les photos et vidéos qu'il avait acheté sur « Sexy Mafia ». Bon sang, il y en avait des rares en plus ! Il avait dût faire trois mondes parallèles pour trouver cette photo de Tsuna en yukata très court ( qu'es qu'il faisait habillé comme ça, Byakuran n'en avait aucune idée). A tous les coups, Mukuro-kun en avait profité pour compléter sa collection perso...L'enfoiré._

5_Empêcher Bleubell de lui « emprunter » des marshmallows dans sa réserve.

_Il n'avait rien contre la jeune fille au cheveux bleu, à part qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il lui offre des sous-vêtements, mais la dernière fois il l'avait croisé avec un paquet de sa marque préférée. Sans l'intervention de Kikyo-chan ( « Byakuran-sama, je promet de vous en racheter une dizaine », lâcher là s'il vous plaît, elle est entrain de virer au bleu»), il l'aurait tuée._

6_Obliger les Vongola à l'affronter au Choice version battle de chansons.

_L'addic aux marshmallows n'en démordrait pas: il mettrait en place ce Choice coûte que coûte ! Il n'avait pas écrit toute ses chansons pour rien. Puis ça devrait faire plaisir à Sho-chan, lui qui voudrait être musicien, d'ailleurs il mourrait d'envie de faire un duo avec lui. Il était sure que les gardiens Vongola se battraient entre eux pour savoir qui ferait un duo avec Tsunayoshi-kun. Nan puis franchement, voir les Vongola chanter ça devait être un truc à filmer_

7_Empêcher tout le monde de connaître la vrai raison qui l'a pousser à détruire l'âme de Uni-chan.

_Évidemment ils comptaient bien s'affronter tous les deux lords d'une négociation mais personne n'avait jamais su ce qu'il c'était passé. Bien sur, au début il ne comptait pas lui faire boire cette drogue briseuse d'âme, pensant gagner. Mais il aurait du se douter de sa défaite, vu que la jeune fille se disait elle même « la seule personne être en mesure de le stopper », eh bien en effet elle avait réussi. Les négociations s'étaient joué à la console sur un jeux de course de voitures dont il était le maître et où même Sho-chan n'arrivait pas à le battre. Pourtant cette gamine avait réussi et étant extrêmement mauvais joueur, Byakuran c'était vengé._

8_Na pas laisser Sho-chan changer la couleur des uniformes des Millefiore.

_Les Cervellos l'avaient prévenus que le chef de la base Melone voulait changer la couleur. Alors là, hors de question ! Le noir du Black Spell, il s'en fichait un peu mais si le blanc avait été choisie c'est qu'il y avait une raison ! L'addic aux marshmallows voulait que les uniformes deviennent transparents à la moindre occasions. Surtout pour voir les abdos de son petit Sho-chan. D'ailleurs, Spanner commençai un peu trop à tremper « accidentellement » le roux à son goût._

9_Retrouver tous les appareils photos qui trainaient dans sa chambre et la base.

_Il avait découvert sur Sexy Mafia des photos de lui prises à son insu. Mais qui avait donc put prendre cette photo de lui, ailes déployé, un marshmallow dans la bouche et en bonus une tête d'imbécile d'heureux ? Il pensé être seul ce jour là...Enfin toute ses photos avait été mise en ligne avant qu'il n'arrête Mukuro-kun...L'enfoiré ( bis)._

10_Ne plus jamais tomber malade.

_Parce ce que la dernière fois, la fièvre l'avait passablement fait délirer et pas qu'un peu... Il avait tout simplement entretenue une très sérieuse conversation avec son paquet de marshmallow « Franchement Loulou-chan, te penses tu vraiment plus sucré que Riri-kun ? ». Il s'était également ramené en pyjama à une réunion importante, vu que les Cervello l'avait tiré de son lit et de son inhalateur. En plus, ses couronnes funéraires étaient vraiment insupportable quand il était malade, entre Bleubell qui voulait jouer les infirmières, Zakuro et Kikyo qui n'arrêtait de s'inquiéter et les autres qui voulait tenter plein de médicaments sur lui. Il aurait plus tranquille emprisonné chez les Vongola..._

* * *

Voila pour Byakuran et merce d'avoir lu ! Le prochain chapitre sera celui de Fran. See you again ^^


	19. 10 choses à faire Fran

**Disclaimer**: Hibari m'oblige à faire sérieusement mes devoirs ( « Bosse, imbécile d'herbivore ou je te mords à mort ») Squalo met une dérouillé à tout ceux qui le prenne pour une fille et Mukuro a trouvé ma planque de yaoi et veux me tuer. Bon j'avoue, ils sont toujours à Akira Amano. ( D'ailleurs j'ai oublié le disclaimer dans le dernier chapitre).

**Note**: Bon voilà pour le chapitre de Fran. Le prochain et dernier sera celui de...Ahahaha, je vous le direz à la fin. ^^

* * *

Fran réalisait les divers exercices que Mukuro lui avait demandé de faire. Après plusieurs illusions assez bien réussit, l'illusionniste aux cheveux vert consulta la feuille que lui avait son maître. Il haussa légèrement les sourcils quand il vit que son prochaine exercice était un écrit où plutôt une liste à remplir, Mukuro avait même précisé en haut de la page qu'il l'avait fait lui même à son âge. Fran prit son stylo et se mît à remplir la feuille:

**10 choses à faire avant de mourir par Fran **

1_Trouver une super pose pour ouvrir sa boîte arme.

_Bel-sempai ne voyait pas pourquoi il y tenait tellement pourtant cela lui semblait évident. Pour impressionner l'ennemi sans même avoir à se battre tout est dans l'attitude, la manière dont on se positionne,...Puis dans tous les dessins animé japonais qu'il avait vu plus jeune, les héros avaient toujours une pose trop classe, il avait toujours voulu les imiter même si il était dans le camps des assassins au lieu des gentils. Mais ce satané chapeau gênait ses bras._

2_Se trouver un tic comme Bel-sempai ou même le commandent.

_Bon, depuis qu'il était dans la Varia, il avait remarqué que tout le monde avait un tic de langage ou une manière d'être particulière. Le commandent hurlait des voiii à tout bout de champs ( sauf dans la chambre du boss, allez savoir pourquoi...) Bel-sempai rigolait de manière stupide à chaque occasion, le boss rajoutait des « déchets » à chaque fin de phrase, Levi-san évoquait toujours leurs chef et Lussuria-san aimé les cadavres d'hommes morts ( c'était pas un tic mais une manière de vivre)._

3_Réussir à enlever ce chapeau en forme de grenouille.

_Pourquoi depuis qu'il était arrivé comme illusionniste dans la Varia, Bel-sempai c'était planté devant lui et lui à collé ce chapeau sur la tête avec un petit « Ushishishi, maintenant la grenouille, si tu enlèves ce chapeau je te tue. » ? Tout ça parce que son prédécesseur avait un truc dans le genre...Cependant, le jeune homme au cheveux vert conserverait le chapeau dans sa chambre. Après tout c'était un « cadeau » de Bel-sempai..._

4_Montrer qu'il savait vraiment se battre.

_Ils les entendaient les rumeurs dans son dos, comme quoi à part des illusions, on le voyait jamais ce battre. Sauf que c'était tout à fait faux, il avait juste une flemme monumental et n'aimait pas les activités physiques. Mais il savait se battre, il n'était pas ceinture noire de karaté pour rien._

5_Donner tout l'argent que Mammon avait put amasser grâce aux photos et aux vidéos à des œuvres caritatifs.

_Contrairement à Mammon, il n'avait aucune attirance pour l'argent et n'était pas pingre. En plus c'était une sorte de vengeance indirecte envers l'ancien illusionniste de la Varia. Fran imaginait bien Mammon piquer une crise et tomber dans les pommes dans l'autre monde ou alors le maudire sur plusieurs générations. _

6_Trouver pourquoi son maître voulait qu'il s'occupe du site « Sexy Mafia »

_C'est pas parce qu'il était coincé au fin fond de la prison Vendicire qu'il devait s'occuper de la maintenance de ce site. En plus Levi-san le harcelait pour avoir une gamme à lui ( même dix ans plus tard, il n'y avait toujours rien). Au moins, il pouvait voir des images exclusives des membres de la mafia. En plus, il pouvait se moquer encore plus du gardien de la tempête Varia depuis qu'il avait vu la photo de ce dernier en mini jupe entrain de manger une sucette._

7_Utiliser ses illusions pour sécher les entrainements matinaux de la Varia.

_Tous les matins, il fallait être à sept heures sur le terrain d'entrainement, s'en suivait une séries d'exercices tous plus chiants les uns que les autres. En plus c'était Xanxus qui dirigeait les entrainements et quand il était vraiment de mauvais humeurs, c'était carrément horrible. La prochaine fois, il utiliserait une illusion du capitaine Squalo en mini short et tee-shirt mouillé pour que leur boss les dispenses d'exercices. Il ferait aussi en sorte que le squale soit occupé ailleurs avec une illusion du gardien de la pluie Vongola. Cependant le boss sera surement encore plus en colère quand il apprendra qu'il c'était fait avoir par illusion..._

8_Envoyer toute les photos et vidéos que possédait son maître au Boss japonais Vongola.

_Il lui répétait tous le temps que c'était l'un des plus puissant illusionnistes, qu'il détruirait un jour le monde de la mafia. Mais Fran avait bien compris que son maître avait des vues sur le petit boss japonais. Il allait juste lui donner un petit coup de pouce. ( et surement le faire passer pour un pervers...)._

9_Empêcher Bel-sempai de le transformer en cactus.

_Il avait beau dire, son ainé était juste un prince déchut avec un très mauvais caractère et des tendances de psychopathe. A chacune de ses petites réflexions amicale « Bel-sempaiiii deux heures dans la douche c'est trop long même pour un prince d'intérim. » Il se faisait toujours décorer de couteaux. Comment faire pour qu'il arrête ? Lussuria-san, lui avait dit de modérer ses réflexions même si c'était la vérité. Alors se serait de sa faute ? Nannn..._

10_Ne plus jamais montrer d'expression sur son visage.

_C'était quelque chose de naturel chez lui, de n'avoir aucune expression sur son visage à part son air de « je m'en foutiste ». Il savait même que ça en énervait certain comme Levi-san par exemple et il s'en amusait ( intérieurement). Cependant quand il était rentré par inadvertance dans la mauvaise chambre du manoir le jour d'une réunion Vongola/Varia, le jeune homme au cheveux vert avait surpris le gardien de la tempête et celui de la pluie Vongola entrain de s'envoyer en l'air. Il n'avait put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux et sa mâchoire de se décrocher. Heureusement qu'aucun membre de la Varia ne l'avait grillé._

Voila, merci d'avoir lu !^^ Bon alors le dernier sera celui qui à donnait cette liste à Tsuna, non, non je vous rassure c'est pas ma liste ( qui sa interréserait d'ailleurs ?) Non, se sera la liste de Rebon ! See you again ! ^^


	20. 10 choses à faire: Reborn

**Disclaimer**: Bon, ben comme cette fic est terminée, je suis dans l'obligation de relâcher Hibari, Mukuro et Squalo qui sont bien contentés de pouvoir s'échapper de ma maison. ( Squalo est en train de sabrer le champagne). Oui j'avoue, ils son toujours à Akira Amano.

**Note**: voilà ma fic est terminé ^^ Désolé pour ceux qui aurait voulu que je continue mais cette fois je m'arrête vraiment. Donc merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Merci Beaucoup ! ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Reborn qui mettait un peu d'ordre dans ses dossiers, tomba soudainement sur les listes de choses à faire qu'il avait donné à son élève et ses gardiens et ensuite à la Varia. Il eut son fameux petit sourire en coin en les relisant. Pourquoi leurs avaient-ils donné cette liste déjà ? Ah oui, parce que pendant une période de paix relatif, il s'ennuyait profondément. Ayant du temps avant d'entrainer Tsunayoshi, il se mit à remplir la feuille:

**10 choses à faire avant de mourir par Reborn.**

1_Retrouver son corps d'adulte et pour ça obliger Verde à se bouger par tous les moyens.

_Oui car le soit disant grand savant des arcobaleno, eh ben il pédalait dans la semoule depuis qu'ils étaient devenus les arcobaléno et ça commençait à dater. Et le tueur à gage en avait franchement marre d'être contraint à l'abstinence: on ne pouvait pas faire des choses d'adultes coincé dans un corps de bébé. _

2_Obliger Tsuna à devenir le prochain Decimo.

_Il ne l'aurait jamais crus mais son élève était une vrai tête de mule ! Avec tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, cela aurait dû lui apparaître clairement qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais non ! Il devrait peut-être lui faire comprendre que les hommes de pouvoir charismatique attiraient les femmes...Quoi que si ses gardiens empêchaient toute présence féminine de s'approcher de Tsuna, c'était mal barré._

3_Détruire toute les preuves de son ancien métier.

_Avant, il y a bien longtemps quand il venait de finir l'école et qu'il ne trouvait encore personnes pour l'engager, il s'était trouvé un petit boulot dans un magasin de déguisement. Son rôle ? Jouer le mannequin pour montrer les nouveaux costumes. C'était très peu glorieux pour quelqu'un comme lui. Enfin, à cause de ça, il adorait se déguiser maintenant._

4_Faire en sorte que les réunions Vongola/Varia soient moins instable.

_Il faudrait pour cela que son élève acquière plus d'autorité. Sauf qu'il restait un Tsunabrutie dans ce genre de situation. Il ne lui demandait pas de se lever et de dire à Xanxus « Maintenant ferme ta grande gueule, c'est moi qui décide » mais au moins d'être un peu plus ferme. Peut-être quand promettant à chaque début de réunion une photo du membre de la Mafia de leurs choix, ils se tiendraient tranquilles..._

5_Ne plus jamais demander ( ordonner) à Skull de lui préparer un cappuccino.

_Comment cette espèce d'idiot avait-il put devenir un arcobaleno ? Il avait été pistonné ? Il n'était même pas fichu de faire la différence entre un simple capuchino instantané et un vrai cappuccino fait à la machine comme en Italie. Même Tsuna l'avait compris._

6_Ne jamais ce marier avec Bianchi.

_Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'engager. Il était un homme libre dont le charisme les faisaient toute fondrent. Enfin, plus dans le genre « Oh, il est trop mignonnn ! » maintenant. Verde allait bien trouver une solution... Il allait peut-être réfléchir aux avances de la jeune femme en faite._

7_Réguler le commerce de photo et de vidéo de Mukuro et Viper.

_Qu'ils se fassent des bénéfices pourquoi pas mais le problème c'est que Mukuro commençait avoir de gros moyens de pressions sur certain de ses bon clients et il pouvait devenir dangereux. En plus, l'arcobaleno avait appris que quelques personnes avait réclamé une gamme de lui version adulte..._

8_Retrouver qui était le suicidaire qui avait osé piquer son fedora pendant les vacances au manoir.

_Il prenait tranquillement son bain et il avait juste eut le temps de voir une ombre piquer son fedora préféré avant de se sauver à toute vitesse. Le voleur avait eut deux minutes d'avances sur lui car il avait bien fallut qu'il se rhabille avant de partir dans les couloirs. Mais bon, il avait une petite idée sur l'identité du voleur depuis qu'il avait entendu Yamamoto dire « Ahahah, le gage de Gokudera était vraiment extrême comme le dirait sempai ». Alors où était passé cet auto proclamé bras droit ?_

9_Ne plus laisser les filles jouer avec Leon.

_Il leurs avait laissé son caméléon car elles le trouvait mignon pendant deux heures. Mais à la fin, il l'avait retrouvé complétement épuisé: Kyoko l'avait utilisé comme sèche-cheveux et Haru en trottinette à propulseurs pour poursuivre son élève dans la rue. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elles auraient put être aussi cruelles envers des animaux. _

10_Ne plus tester les « Love & Sexy balle » Vongola sur Tsuna et ses gardiens ( ou alors juste pour s'amuser).

_La dernière fois, Gokudera était partie à toute vitesse en boxer en criant: « Eh abrutie de sportif vient ici ! » ensuite il en l'avait testé sur Chrome qui s'était dirigé vers un magasin de vêtements pour s'acheter « Des fringues trop sexy pour se trouver un copain ». Lambo adulte avait roulé une pelle à I-Pin également sous sa forme d'adulte. Et Tsuna était rentré dans le bureau d'Hibari avec une furieuse envie de se faire mordre à mort car il avait était un « méchant garçon ». Résultat: Un Gokudera rouge tomate pendant une semaine, un Mukuro furieux que sa petite Chrome est passée la soirée à se faire draguer en boite ( aussi protecteur qu'un grand frère ^^ ), Lambo et I-Pin ne se souvenait de rien et Hibari avait était de très, très bonne humeur toute la semaine, en contrepartie Tsuna avait boité toute la journée. Faudrait qu'il teste cette balle sur lui un jour..._

_

* * *

_

Merci d'avoir lu et suivie ma fic en entier. Au plaisir de voir revoir pour mes prochaines fic...Sbam ! (Se fait assomer par Hibari)

Hibari: Tu es sur que cela suffira à la rendre amnésique ?

Mukuro: Mais oui, on lui fera oublier qu'elle aime le yaoi et les fics

Moi ( à moitier consciente): Jamais !

Squalo: Voii ! Mais c'est qu'elle est tenace.

Moi: Au revoir ! ^^ ( Au secourrrr !)


End file.
